Chasing Pavements
by Leilani972
Summary: Jacob.Leah. Deux caractères,deux modes de vie différents,mais une même passion et un rêve commun. Ils feront tout pour arriver à leur but,participer aux Championnats du Monde de Basket des - de 18 ans,et se découvriront mutuellement,pour le meilleur... AH
1. Chapitre1

_Hello Hello!_

_Je me suis enfin décidée à poster le début de cette fiction basée sur mes trois passions : Leah, Jacob, et le basket en général._

_Ca va peut-être paraître bizarre pour certaines personnes, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous laisserez une chance à cette histoire..._

_Je tiens à remercier mes Quileute Ladies : _**HoolaPop's** _(pour m'avoir donné l'idée de l'histoire en 2 minutes montre en main), _**aliCetwilitgthF.F**, **Camilla don Molina**, **Foxy White** et **supergirl971**_ (pour m'avoir inspiré et donné le coup de pieds aux fesses qui m'a enfin décidé à le faire), et __(qui me supporte toujours même si elle préfère Paul!) . Je vous adore, les filles!_

_Cette histoire est un all human, et j'ai essayé de garder au maximum les traits de caractère des personnages. Mais certains vous sembleront sûrement un peu OOC... Enfin bon. Ce n'est que le début!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Les yeux rivés au sol, les écouteurs de son lecteur MP3 vissés sur ses oreilles, les épaules voûtées et les mains dans les poches, Leah Clearwater faisait peine à voir.

De loin, l'on pouvait croire qu'elle allait à son propre enterrement, au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait.

En réalité, elle allait juste à sa première journée de cours à l'école de la Tribu Quileute.

Elle était née et avait grandi à la Push, mais elle n'y connaissait absolument personne, hormis ses parents et son petit frère. Son père était pourtant un membre éminent de la Tribu. Il faisait partie du Conseil et le nom des Clearwater était renommé dans toute la Réserve.

Tout le monde avait connu Harry Clearwater, de près ou de loin, ainsi que sa femme Sue, mais personne n'avait jamais vu ses enfants avant l'enterrement de ce dernier au mois de Juin.

Leah et son jeune frère Seth étaient les joyaux de la famille. Harry et Sue voulaient tellement qu'ils réussissent et réalisent leurs rêves qu'ils les avaient inscrits dans une école privée de Seattle dès leur plus jeune âge.

A la mort du chef de famille, Leah n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter à regret ses amis et de faire une croix sur ses ambitions, pour passer sa dernière année de lycée dans un endroit dont elle ignorait tout, hormis la localisation.

Elle sentait le regard de tous les jeunes de son âge qu'elle rencontrait sur le chemin, et ignorait copieusement ceux qui essayaient de nouer un dialogue avec elle.

Elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé sa première journée de cours qu'elle comptait déjà les jours qui la séparaient non pas des vacances, mais de la remise des diplômes. Elle voulait juste finir son année et partir à l'université, en espérant avoir une bourse grâce aux bons résultats qu'elle avait obtenus à son ancienne école.

* * *

Elle arriva aux portes de l'école et soupira lourdement avant d'aller à l'accueil récupérer son emploi du temps.

La secrétaire releva la tête dès le moment où elle franchit le seuil, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

_ Leah Clearwater, je suppose?

Leah acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et l'expression de son visage fit se faner le sourire de la secrétaire.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre père... Il était beaucoup apprécié dans notre communauté... Vous savez, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai obtenu mon poste ici... Voici votre emploi du temps.

Leah ne répondit que par un autre mouvement de tête. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle supportait encore moins que le fait de devoir passer une année au milieu d'inconnus, c'était la manière dont les gens lui rappelaient sans cesse à quel point son père était un homme bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour le savoir. Personne ne connaissait mieux son père qu'elle.

Elle prit son emploi du temps et se mit à le lire.

_Espagnol, Histoire, Biologie... Ça va, c'est pas trop dur..._

Son cerveau se figea en même temps qu'elle lorsqu'elle aperçut les cours obligatoires de l'après-midi.

_ Économie... Domestique? Bredouilla-t-elle, sous le choc.

_ Oh, vous allez adorer ces cours! Pépia la secrétaire.

_ Économie domestique? Insista Leah, plus en colère qu'autre chose.

_ Ne vous fiez pas au nom, Leah. Toutes les jeunes filles qui participent à ces cours en sont ravies. Je sais que vous auriez préféré les cours de sport, mais malheureusement, ils ne sont réservés qu'aux garçons, ici...

_ Économie domestique! Répéta Leah, cette fois désespérée.

_ Hum... Balbutia la secrétaire, mal à l'aise. Votre guide ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il vous montrera comment repérer vos salles de cours. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà. Bonjour, Quil!

_ Bonjour, Madame Call!

Elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix et fronça les sourcils. Devant elle se trouvait un garçon de son âge, sacrément costaud et d'à peu près sa taille, qui lui souriait franchement. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut envie de lui retourner son sourire, mais se ravisa en le voyant loucher sur sa poitrine. Sans parler de l'épisode des cours d'économie domestique qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré.

_Un pervers... C'est bien ma veine! _songea-t-elle en se renfrognant.

_ Salut! Je suis Quil Ateara, ton chevalier servant pour la journée! Se présenta le jeune homme sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

_ Leah Clearwater. Répondit-elle sèchement en relevant la tête du dit Quil avec sa main. Et mes yeux sont ici, mon gars.

_ Oups, désolé... grimaça-t-il, honteux. Tu es prête à y aller?

_ Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix... soupira-t-elle en sortant de l'accueil, laissant là Quil et la secrétaire, déstabilisés par son attitude.

Sur le parking, un petit groupe d'élèves, regroupés autour du charismatique Jacob Black, fils de l'actuel chef de la Tribu Quileute, observait la nouvelle venue avec appréhension. Parmi eux, Embry Call, Collin James, Brady Smith et Claire Young, la petite amie de Quil, s'amusaient à se raconter les dernières rumeurs en date concernant la jeune fille.

_ On dit que Harry Clearwater l'a cachée parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment normale et que ça nuirait à sa réputation. Raconta Brady.

_ Ouais, elle a de gros problèmes psychologiques et elle était dans un centre spécialisé. Ajouta Embry. Ma mère a dit qu'ils ont dépensé des fortunes pour la laisser là mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus la garder quand son père est mort.

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu... Vous voyez comment elle est taillée? A ce qu'il paraît, elle sort de prison. Finit par chuchoter Collin.

_ Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, les mecs... soupira Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ N'empêche, ça expliquerait pourquoi on ne la connaît pas. Rétorqua Embry en haussant les épaules.

_ Peut-être qu'elle est juste timide et qu'elle préférait prendre des cours par correspondance? Tenta Claire.

_ Ça se rapproche de la théorie d'Embry, acquiesça un autre garçon.

_ En tout cas, vous avez vu comment elle distance Quil? S'esclaffa Collin.

_ Il n'est pas prêt de conclure, si vous voulez mon avis! Renchérit Brady.

_ Ce genre de filles n'est pas du tout le genre de Quil. Gronda Claire.

_ Ce genre de filles? Sourcilla Jacob.

_ Oui, tu sais, les grandes, athlétiques... Elle s'habille comme un garçon manqué, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle fait du jogging tous les week-ends... Ou qu'elle fait du sport... répondit-elle.

_ Bah ouais, faut bien s'occuper, en prison! Répliqua Collin.

_ La ferme, Collin! Grognèrent simultanément Jacob et Embry.

_ Taisez-vous un peu, leur intima Claire en faisant les gros yeux. Ils viennent vers nous.

Ils levèrent les yeux, comme un seul homme, et les posèrent sur Leah, qui se faisait tirer contre son gré par Quil. Ce dernier ignorait la chance qu'il avait de ne pas encore être à l'hôpital. Personne n'osait toucher Leah Clearwater si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, sous peine de se retrouver aux urgences, mais en ce premier jour de cours, elle avait promis à sa mère de faire des efforts pour ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire.

Quil s'arrêta avec elle et embrassa sa petite-amie, qui se blottit instinctivement contre lui, engendrant chez Leah un roulement d'yeux équivoque.

_ Les gars, je vous présente Leah Clearwater. Leah, voici ma petite chérie Claire, et mes amis Embry, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Stephen...

Leah débrancha son cerveau à ce moment là, se contentant de faire un signe de tête à chacun.

_ Bienvenue à l'école tribale, Leah! La salua poliment Claire. On n'est pas nombreux, mais on forme tous une grande famille.

_ Merci... grommela cette dernière.

_ J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Dit sincèrement Embry, avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Honnêtement, je ne pense pas, mais merci quand même. Claqua sèchement Leah avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers son premier cours.

Elle entendit les murmures et les hoquets derrière elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque les spéculations sur sa vie ''d'avant'' reprirent. Elle pouffa en entendant le mot ''prison'', et décida qu'elle ferait en sorte de confirmer cette théorie, histoire de s'amuser un peu.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Seattle, où se trouvait sa seconde famille. Ceux avec qui elle avait passé les quinze dernières années de sa courte vie et qui lui manquaient atrocement. Elle se demandait s'ils pensaient à elle, et en eut la confirmation lorsque son portable vibra.

« Juste un petit mot pour t'encourager pour ta première journée de cours. Tu nous manques à tous, surtout à Sam et Emily qui t'appelleront ce midi. Tiens bon et encore merci. A ce soir. Seth. »

Elle sourit en lisant le message de son frère, qui la motiva à enfin rentrer dans la salle de cours et à affronter l'horrible journée qui l'attendait, loin des siens.

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite!_

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions! Votre avis m'intéresse ^^_

_A très vite!_

_Leilani._

_(P.S : pour celle qui sont en manque de mes petites conversations avec mes personnages en fin de chapitre... Je vous promets d'en faire au prochain!)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut salut!_

_Etant donné que je ne serai pas très présente ces deux prochaines semaines, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de poster le chapitre 2 maintenant!_

_Comme ça, je ne vous manquerai pas trop!_

Avant de faire la réponse aux reviews, je voulais faire deux énormes coup de pub!

D'abord, pour l'histoire de Camilla don Molina (je l'ai déjà fait sur une autre fic, mais l'histoire est tellement bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!) Si vous aimez Jacob, les Lemons et les histoires d'amour compliquées,** "Libre Arbitre"** est fait pour vous! En plus, elle écrit extrêmement bien. Alors, prenez un bon chocolat chaud, un paquet de Klinex (on sait jamais) et allez lire ce chef d'oeuvre littéraire!

Et ensuite, last but not least, la fiction de Supergirl971, co-écrite par Leilani972 (et oui, c'est moi!), et résultant de deux mois de jeu de rôle basé sur Jacob et Leah... **"Beautiful Struggle"**. L'histoire est postée sur le profil de Supergirl971, et on est vraiment fières du résultat, alors venez voir ce que ça donne!

Maintenant que mon petit message est passé...

**4ever Jack :** J'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire un peu!

**sarah0406 **: Leah et le cours d'économie domestique, ca va être une grande histoire d'amour ^^ Mais ce ne sera pas vraiment détaillé...

**7 **: C'est pas sexiste, les cours d'Economie Domestique! C'est des idées préconçues! Aux States, les cours d'Economie Domestique, permettent de faire des études de stylisme, d'architecture d'intérieur et j'en passe! Mais tu as raison! Leah n'appréviera pas!

**Aliiice** : Contente que tu aimes! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**lazy17** : Merci pour ta review! J'aime que tu sois autant enthousiaste! Pour répondre à ta question, non, Sam n'a pas abandonné Leah pour Emily!

**allison** : J'avoue que je suis "légèrement" accroc aux Blackwater! Merci de suivre une autre de mes histoires!

**choupinette** : Oui, ça y est, je me suis lancée... Comme on dit, ça passe ou ça casse! (croisons les doigts pour que ça passe!)

**aliCetwiligthF.F **: Tu vas me faire rougir! Merci pour tout ma belle!

**Camilla don Molina** : Merci pour les conseils et la motivation! Et t'as vu? Je continue à faire ta pub!

**supergirl971 **: J'avoue que ça me fait toujours peur de savoir si ça va plaire ou pas, compte tenu de l'univers et tout... N'empêche, tu as bien résumé l'esprit de ma fic! Quand je dis que tu es géniale!

_Allez, place à la lecture!_

_Enjoy, folks!_

* * *

Le cours d'Espagnol ennuyait prodigieusement Leah. Le professeur parlait avec une lenteur exagérée, sûrement afin de se faire comprendre par le reste de la classe, et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le temps long. Elle qui parlait espagnol depuis l'âge de 5 ans ne voyait pas l'intérêt de participer à ce genre de cours.

_ La journée vient à peine de commencer et tu t'ennuies déjà? Gloussa son voisin.

Leah ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

_ C'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe, en tout cas! soupira-t-il.

_ Excuse-moi? S'exclama-t-elle, vexée en se tournant vers lui.

_ Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que j'essaye de te parler, et tu ne me réponds pas.

_ Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de faire comme si tu n'existais pas! Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Avec une attitude de ce genre, tu n'es pas prête de t'intégrer ici...

_ De quoi je me mêle? rugit-elle.

_ Doucement! Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te vexer! Je dis juste que pour ta première journée de cours, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'être moins désagréable.

_ Personne ne te force à me parler, que je sache. Cracha-t-elle. Ton idée ne t'a pas dit que je n'avais pas forcément envie de m'intégrer, comme tu dis?

_ Tu risques de passer une mauvaise année scolaire, si tu ne te fais pas un minimum d'amis ici...

_ J'ai tous les amis qu'il me faut, je te remercie.

_ Inutile d'être aussi désagréable! Je cherchais juste à … Est-ce que tu peux s'il te plait arrêter de faire du bruit avec ton crayon? C'est insupportable, à force! Grogna le jeune homme.

_ J'arrêterai de faire du bruit quand tu apprendras à fermer ta bouche pour mâcher ton chewing-gum. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières? Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

Le visage de Jacob Black se ferma instantanément à la mention de sa mère, et Leah comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une bourde monumentale. Elle sut au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent qu'ils partageaient la même expérience douloureuse, et elle se radoucit aussitôt.

_ Désolée... Je voulais juste te fermer le clapet... souffla-t-elle en laissant retomber son crayon.

_ C'est bon. Y a pas de mal... lui dit Jacob. Au moins, tu as arrêté de faire du bruit.

Il ne prononça plus un mot et Leah se sentit mal. Après tout, il avait fait l'effort de lui parler, pour la mettre à l'aise, et elle lui avait renvoyé à la figure ses tentatives sans même prendre la peine de le connaître.

Elle l'observa minutieusement, alors qu'il faisait semblant de prendre des notes. Il était plus musclé que Quil, et beaucoup moins trapu que ce dernier, et il se dégageait de lui une aura puissante et apaisante. Il lui rappelait un peu son meilleur ami Sam, resté à Rainier High, et cette pensée lui comprima le cœur.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur le bras du jeune homme, ou plutôt sur le tatouage qu'il arborait.

_ Ailier? Demanda-t-elle instinctivement.

Jacob sursauta et la dévisagea, surpris qu'elle lui parle de nouveau, et surtout de sa question. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que le numéro qu'il avait tatoué avait un rapport avec le sport?

_ Pardon?

_ Le numéro 3, tatoué sur ton bras... T'es ailier, c'est ça? Bredouilla-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise.

_ Meneur... Répondit-il en affichant un sourire en coin qui la fit frémir.

_ Oh... Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une équipe de basket ici... Vous participez au championnat d'Etat?

_ Oui mademoiselle! On est arrivés sixième l'année dernière. fit-il fièrement.

_ Pas mal, pour des amateurs! sourit-elle, les yeux brillants.

_ Tu t'y connais, en basket?

Leah haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante. Reparler de basket lui faisait mal au cœur, et elle ne se voyait pas raconter à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine que c'était sa raison de vivre jusqu'à ce que son père ne quitte ce monde, et qu'elle ne doive revoir ses priorités.

Jacob l'observa à son tour et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de son changement d'humeur. Cette fille était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'imaginait, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'intéresser à elle davantage.

_ C'est rare pour une fille de savoir que le numéro de l'ailier est le numéro 3. Insista-t-il.

_ C'est seulement parce que tu ne fréquentes pas les bonnes filles. Renifla-t-elle.

_ Faut dire qu'aucune des filles de l'école ne fait du sport...

Cette petite phrase fut comme un déclic pour Leah.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'en font pas?

_ Les grands chefs de l'école ont décidé que ce serait mieux pour elle d'avoir des cours d'économie domestique, et puis, c'est pas comme si ça intéresserait l'une d'entre elles non plus!

_ Et ça consiste en quoi, les cours d'économie domestique? Demanda-t-elle craintivement.

_ Je crois bien qu'il y a des cours de cuisine, de couture... Tout pour être une gentille femme au foyer, en gros!

Leah sentit son estomac se nouer. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les femmes au foyer qui cuisinaient et élevaient leurs enfants, mais elle se voyait mal passer de 35 heures de sport minimum par semaine à 16 heures de cuisine et d'entretien.

Jacob s'esclaffa bruyamment en apercevant la tête de la jeune fille, qui confirmait ses soupçons au sujet de son addiction au sport, mais fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par le professeur Espagnol.

Il s'excusa avec le pire accent que Leah ait entendu jusque là, la faisant rire au passage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Bougonna-t-il.

_ Rien... mentit-elle.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du cours, Jacob boudant dans son coin et Leah se retenant pour ne pas rire de l'attitude du jeune homme.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, Leah récupéra son sac aussi vite qu'elle le put, qu'elle avait mis sous sa chaise. Jacob se tourna vers elle au moment où elle était penchée, et hoqueta en apercevant le tatouage qu'elle s'était fait faire au bas de son dos.

_ Numéro 16? sourcilla-t-il.

Leah frémit et se releva d'un bond avant de détaler vers son prochain cours, laissant Jacob surpris et intrigué par sa découverte. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Embry l'avait rejoint.

_ Alors, tu as appris quelque chose de croustillant sur la nouvelle? S'enquit son meilleur ami, excité comme une puce.

_ Rien du tout. Et même si j'avais découvert quelque chose, tu sais bien que je déteste les ragots! Grommela Jacob.

_ Ça pourrait faire taire les rumeurs, Jake!

_ Tu n'as qu'à aller à l'accueil et piquer des informations dans les dossiers de ta mère, si tu tiens tant à savoir des choses sur elle.

_ Ce serait malhonnête. En plus, je ne suis ni un espion ni un agent secret, que je sache! Rétorqua Embry en secouant la tête. En tout cas, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre.

_ Tu l'as dit : On ''avait l'air'', mais ce n'est pas le cas. Martela Jacob.

_ Est-ce qu'elle t'aurait fait l'affront de résister à ton charme légendaire? Railla Embry.

_ D'abord, je n'ai jamais cherché à la draguer, ensuite, arrête avec ton mythe pourri au sujet de mon charme, c'est n'importe quoi.

_ C'est fou de voir à quel point tu peux être aveugle, parfois... soupira Embry.

Jacob se leva, agacé, et sortit de la salle d'Espagnol pour se rendre à son cours d'histoire.

Il espérait que Leah soit seule à sa table afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle, car il sentait qu'ils avaient énormément de points communs et qu'il trouvait cela assez exceptionnel chez une fille, mais il fût désappointé de voir la place voisine à la sienne déjà occupée par Claire, qui semblait prise dans un interminable monologue.

_ … Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de te retrouver dans un nouveau lycée... Parce que tu étais bien dans un lycée, avant?

Leah soupira et sortit son portable de sa poche.

_ Wow! Un Blackberry? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un! Mes parents me disent que je suis encore trop jeune pour ce genre de choses, et on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent non plus, alors j'espère pouvoir m'en acheter un avec les économies que je me fais...

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, affalée sur sa table, et envoya un message multiple à Sam, Emily et Seth.

« Au secours! Je suis dans la quatrième dimension et une Pie bavarde essaye de liquéfier mon cerveau. »

Alors que Claire continuait son monologue, Leah reçut une réponse d'Emily.

« Laisse lui une chance, à la Pie... Au pire, si elle t'embête encore demain, tu lui diras que tu as appris dix façons de tuer avec un crayon à papier en prison! »

Leah gloussa en lisant le message, et s'empressa de lire celui de Seth qu'elle avait reçu juste après.

« La trigonométrie me tue... Comme si c'était nécessaire pour être un bon quaterback! Pour ta pie, froisse une feuille de papier et fourre-la dans sa bouche, ça la calmera! »

Elle secoua la tête, partagée entre la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers son frère et l'hilarité due au conseil de ce dernier.

Jacob, qui se trouvait derrière elle, observait ses réactions avec attention. Il se rendit compte que les babillages incessants de Claire la perturbaient et se décida à agir avant qu'elle ne se fasse une ennemie en lui répondant mal.

_ Claire, j'arrive pas à suivre le cours, tu ne pourrais pas attendre le déjeuner pour poser toutes tes questions à la nouvelle?

Claire le fusilla du regard, mais s'exécuta, pour le plus grand bonheur de Leah, qui se promit de remercier comme il se doit son nouveau sauveur.

A la fin du cours, Claire lui proposa de venir manger avec ''la Meute'', apparemment composée de Jacob et de sa cour, mais elle déclina l'invitation, préférant rester seule dans son coin.

Tout le monde la fixait, assise dans un des recoins les plus sombres de la cafétéria et picorant la salade composée qu'elle avait apporté de chez elle.

Leah grogna, elle qui détestait être la nouvelle attraction du coin, et sortit précipitamment de la cantine, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? S'inquiéta Claire.

_ Tout le monde la regarde, ça l'a sûrement stressée! Répondit Quil, la bouche pleine.

_ Elle est bizarre, cette fille. Déclara Collin. On voudrait savoir plein de choses sur elle, et elle, elle fait la tronche!

_ Elle n'aime peut-être pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle. En conclut Embry.

_ C'est une fille! Toutes les filles aiment l'attention! Rétorqua Collin.

_ Mon petit doigt me dit que celle-là aurait préféré se téléporter autre part... soupira Embry. T'en penses quoi, Jake?

Jacob ne répondit pas, agacé par les commentaires de ses amis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir perdu, tout comme elle, l'un de ses parents qui le poussait à être aussi protecteur. Ou alors le mystère qui l'entourait et qui la rendait si intéressante...

Il se leva brusquement.

_ Je vais prendre l'air, j'ai mal à la tête. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture où il espérait pouvoir se calmer un peu, il entendit la voix de Leah s'élever à proximité. Il tendit l'oreille, désireux d'en savoir plus sur elle par tous les moyens, même si la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

_ Si si, je te jure, les filles n'ont pas le droit de faire du sport! Elles vont dans des cours pour Desperate Housewives! Non mais tu te rends compte? […] C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, Uley! […] Tu parles d'une chance! Je vais prendre du poids ici, si je dois goûter des gâteaux ou faire des plats hypra caloriques!

_Elle surveille sa ligne. Comme toutes les filles de notre génération_ Songea Jacob.

_ N'oublie pas qu'un biscuit sec contient plus de lipides qu'une salade composée! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_Anorexique?_ Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Non, elle n'aurait pas un aussi joli corps sculpté... Hey! C'était quoi, ça?_

_ Je tuerais pour retourner à Rainier High, même si ça signifie revenir à ce bon vieux régime carné du midi... soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

_Alors elle était à Rainier High? C'est pas l'école de surdoués de Seattle?_

_ Désolé de t'avoir empêché de manger correctement, Sam, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ta voix... […] Allez, file t'entraîner, l'équipe a besoin de son meneur! N'oublie pas de faire honneur à notre numéro! On s'appelle ce soir? […] Embrasse tout le monde de ma part, et à plus tard!

Les éléments se bousculaient dans le cerveau de Jacob, et il essayait tant bien que mal de tous les recouper.

Leah Clearwater était une ancienne élève de Rainier High. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal à l'école communautaire.

Elle parlait au meneur de l'équipe de basket de son ancienne école.

Sam Uley était l'un des jeunes les plus talentueux de l'Etat. Il avait toutes ses chances pour faire partie de la sélection nationale de Basket des moins de 18 ans, et était en concurrence directe avec Jacob. Celui-ci ne pourrait jamais oublier les écrasantes défaites qu'il subissait à chaque fois que son équipe rencontrait les Wolves de Rainier High, dirigés d'une main de maître par le fameux numéro 16.

_Le numéro 16!_hoqueta Jacob. _Elle a le numéro de Sam Uley tatoué sur elle!_

La surprise laissa place à un mélange de colère et de jalousie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir porté le moindre intérêt à celle qui était sûrement la petite amie de son concurrent direct.

Et alors que Leah s'approcha de lui pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Claire la Pie Bavarde, il l'ignora totalement et retourna rejoindre ses amis, se promettant de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'elle.

* * *

_Et... Coupez! (j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça.)_

_Jacob a-t-il raison de penser que Leah est la petite-amie de Sam?_

_Va-t-il continuer à l'ignorer longtemps?_

_Comment va réagir Leah?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de "Chasing Pavements"!_

Leah *tape du pied* : Non mais... Tu ne pouvais pas commencer ton histoire simplement, pour une fois?

Leilani : Mais elle commence simplement!

Leah *fusille Leilani du regard* : Ah ouais? J'étais pépère dans mon coin dans mon école privée, tu tues mon père, tu me forces à aller dans une école où les filles ne font pas de sport et où je vais devoir faire du macramé, et en plus le seul mec à peu près canon de la bande m'ignore totalement!

Leilani *sourit* : Bah tu vois que c'est simple! Tu as tout résumé d'un coup!

Leah : C'est pas drôle! Espèce de sadique!

Leilani : Et encore, tu n'as rien vu! *clin d'oeil*

Leah *grogna* : Tu as dix secondes pour t'enfuir, Leilani!

Leilani : Tu es 100% humaine, dans cette fic! Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal *reçoit un ballon de basket en pleine face* Hey!

Leah *affiche un sourire en coin, le mains posées sur deux chariots remplis de ballons* : Finalement, l'idée du basket n'est pas si mal que ça!

*Leilani s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle peut, mais reçoit quand même trois coups de ballons avant de refermer la porte, essoufflée* : Tu me paieras ça, Clearwater...

_J'attends vos reviews! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur notre petit bébé, à Supergirl et à moi!_

_A dans deux semaines!_

_Leilani._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello à toutes!_

_Je profite d'un petit moment de répit (si on peut dire ça) pour poster le 3ème chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez!_

**Julie Winchester** : Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise pour le moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle finira, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y mettre ma petite touche magique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^

**allison**: Elle est TOUJOURS de mavais poil, la Leah, mais c'est compréhensible... C'est jamais facile d'être la nouvelle et de dire adieu à ses amis de cette manière... Figure-toi que j'adore les frères scott, mais que j'avais complètement zappé cette histoire de tatouage! C'est juste un truc que les meneurs des équipes que je connaissais au lycée avaient fait, et que j'aurais aimé faire si j'avais une tolérance à la douleur à peu près normale...

**sarah0406** : Leah était effectivement dans l'équipe féminine, et donc, elle ne calculait pas vraiment ce que les garçons faisaient... Quant au numéro 16, l'explication sera donnée dans le chapitre! Pour tes autres questions, je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite, parce que ça va foutre en l'air tout mon suspens! lol

**zerocool **: Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

**7 **: En même temps, les cours d'économie domestique sont une aubaine pour celles qui veulent être femme au foyer, donc c'est à double tranchant, et tu vas voir que Leah a à peu près le même sentiment que toi sur ces cours!

**4ever Jack **: *sanglote* Je suis pas méchante! Juste sadique... Mais méchante, non! *essuye ses larmes* En tout cas, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre!

**lazy17** : Haha! Le fameux numéro 16 dérange beaucoup de personne! Quant à la relation entre Sam et Leah... Je confirme, ils ne sont pas ensemble!

**choupinette **: Et comment que je connais "Before the Storm"! C'est même une de mes fics préférées! et je fais des jeux de rôle sur Msn avec MidnightStarr (cette fille est géniale, et elle écrit super bien!). Je comprends ta réticence, j'ai eu du mal également avec les histoires avec deux meutes... Alors je ne t'en veux pas ^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir essayé de le lire quand même!

**Temperance01** : Merci de ta review! Tu as vu juste, Leah a bien quitté son ancienne école afin que son frère puisse continuer à y étudier. En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, en sachant que contrairement à l'oeuvre de , ce sont des adolescents "normaux" et assez immatures, parce qu'ils n'ont pas autant de responsabilités que s'ils étaient des "Protecteurs"... A l'exception de Leah, qui s'en est pris plein la tronche, mais d'une manière différente...  
Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, et j'attends avec impatience tes commentaires à la fin de ce chapitre!

**Noleme** : Wow! Je suis flattée que tu aimes quasiment toutes mes fictions, mais en même temps, quand on a des personnages aussi merveilleux que Leah, Jacob et les Quileute, on ne peut qu'essayer de faire de son mieux pour que l'histoire soit à la hauteur des personnages! On vaéviter les statues, quand même... Ca ne le fait pas trop! (sauf si tu cherches à faire fuir les passants!)

**aliCetwiligthF.F** : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise! C'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai pu avancer! Et t'inquiète, tu verras bientôt comment Leah va me payer les bleus qu'elle m'a mis!

**Camilla don Molina** : Je relis ta review, et j'ai la chair de poule! Merci beaucoup, vraiment... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes compliments me touchent...  
Mais parlons des personnages... Vois-tu, si je suis gentille avec eux, ils vont prendre goût à ça, et tu connais les persos : Tu leur donnes la main, ils te prennent le bras, et tu te retrouves à écrire un truc complètement différent de ce que tu avais prévu au départ, quitte à bloquer sur la fin de l'histoire (*fusille du regard Caleb de la fiction "Un amour inattendu" *) Et ça... C'est pas cool... Alors c'est pas grave, j'aurais pas de bisous, mais au moins, ma fiction ne subira pas de pressions de personnages capricieux!

**supergirl971 **: Comme d'habitude, tu penses exactement la même chose que moi! Y a rien de mieux qu'un couple avec des tempéraments explosifs! Ca pimente la vie, et ça épice les Margaritas! J'ai hâte de finir les prochains chapitres, parce que l'escalade des quiproquos va être tordante!

_Voila! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et la suite des aventures des personnages martyrisés VS Leilani en bas du chapitre! ^^_

* * *

Leah rentra chez elle complètement déprimée. Le cours d'économie domestique avait pourtant bien commencé. Au départ, elle avait même apprécié les conseils culinaires que leur prof leur donnait. Ça lui rappelait les cours de diététique et nutrition de Rainier High, et elle commençait à se dire que ça ne serait pas si mal... Jusqu'à l'heure de couture, où les élèves durent préparer un coussin.

Elle n'était vraiment pas douée, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Claire avait bien essayé de l'aider, mais au final, le coussin ne ressemblait à rien du tout. Le professeur avait suggéré qu'elle fréquente d'avantage les filles de la classe, afin qu'elles puissent la conseiller et lui montrer deux ou trois astuces. Évidemment, Claire avait profité de l'occasion pour l'inviter chez elle devant tout le monde, et elle avait été obligée d'accepter, sur recommandation du professeur.

Leah se sentait piégée dans un univers qui était à des années lumière du sien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de décompresser, et d'éliminer la tonne de lipides qu'elle avait ingurgités en étant forcée à manger des biscuits secs, l'ultime sacrilège, selon elle. Elle déposa rapidement ses affaires et, sans prendre le temps de se changer, ressortit de chez elle pour une bonne séance de jogging.

Elle courut deux heures d'affilée, rencontrant sur son chemin des élèves de l'école. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, comme lorsqu'elle s'entraînait tous les matins, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son voisin du cours d'Espagnol.

Jacob Black avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il était différent de tous les meneurs qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Elle supposait que les garçons qui gravitaient autour de lui faisaient partie de son équipe, mais de ce qu'elle avait pu observer, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vivre leur passion comme les Wolves de Rainier High.

Quant à Jacob... Son attitude de fin de journée l'avait beaucoup intriguée. Autant il avait été chaleureux au départ, autant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui lançait des regards noirs après le déjeuner.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Certes, elle avait été exécrable au début, mais il lui avait semblé qu'ils s'étaient bien entendus, à la fin du cours d'Espagnol.

Elle revoyait son sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants lorsqu'il parlait du classement de son équipe, et son cœur se serra. Elle mourait d'envie d'avoir quelqu'un près d'elle avec qui elle pourrait parler de sa passion, mais elle avait du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes quand elle devait le faire.

Elle s'était renseignée dans les environs, à Forks, la Push et NeahBay, pour savoir s'il y avait une équipe de basket féminine dans le coin où elle aurait pu s'entraîner après les cours, et elle avait espoir de rencontrer des filles qui pourraient être intéressées par l'idée d'en former une, mais après avoir passé l'après-midi en cours d'économie domestique, elle s'était résignée à ne plus jamais jouer au basket, sauf en un contre un, avec Seth, derrière la maison.

* * *

Elle rentra chez elle un peu essoufflée et encore plus déprimée que lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle prit sa douche, s'installa au salon et se mit à zapper sur les chaines de sport.

La dépression gagna du terrain lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

_Regardez-moi, avachie devant la télé, alors qu'à l'heure qu'il est je serais en train de planifier des tactiques en vue du prochain match des filles... Je suis vraiment pitoyable..._

Son téléphone sonna et son cœur lui pesa moins lorsqu'elle vit le prénom de Sam affiché sur l'écran.

_ Salut, ma louve adorée! Claironna-t-il.

_ Tu vas finir par me faire avoir des ennuis avec Emily, si tu continues... railla-t-elle.

_ Elle est loin d'être jalouse, rétorqua-t-il, amusé. Tu es sa louve adorée aussi, je te signale!

_ Ouais, bon bref... Comment ça s'est passé, l'entraînement?

_ Comme à chaque rentrée. De la sueur, des courbatures et des ampoules... Histoire de reprendre les bonnes habitudes...

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me manque... Soupira-t-elle.

_ Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller... Tu n'as pas apprécié tes cours de cuisine?

Leah grogna et Sam rit de plus belle.

_ Je suis loin d'être la nouvelle Martha Stewart... Mais je pourrais toujours te faire des coussins fashion!

_ Fashion comment? S'enquit Sam

_ Disons que tu auras de quoi pourrir le Noël de tes pires ennemis, ou de ta grand-mère! Pouffa-t-elle cyniquement.

_ Tu es si nulle que ça? Ricana-t-il.

_ C'est un euphémisme, très cher... bougonna-t-elle.

_ Ça viendra à force... Je ne m'en fais pas. Si tu t'en donnes la peine, tu y arriveras. Il faut juste que tu passes le cap.

_ Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, Sam.

_ Dis-toi que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer! Tu n'en feras plus à l'université!

_ Ouais, c'est vrai...

_ Sinon, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis?

_ Je n'en cherche pas non plus. Claqua-t-elle.

_ Leah... gronda-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu as passé ta journée à maudire l'école de la Push et à chercher des moyens de tuer la Pie qui te prenait la tête!

_ Non, j'ai parlé au meneur de l'équipe de basket de l'école... Il s'appelle Jacob, heu...

_ Black?

_ Ouais, c'est ça! S'exclama-t-elle. Jacob Black!

_ Ah.

Le ton de Sam était plus sec que d'ordinaire, et Leah sentait qu'il était repassé en mode ''Basketteur''.

_ Tu le connais?

_ Ouais, il est bon... Il pourrait être meilleur, s'il était plus sérieux... répondit-il.

_ Il est un peu bizarre... Ce matin, il a essayé de faire la conversation, et cet après-midi, il m'a copieusement ignorée avant et après les cours...

_ Hum... T'as raison, c'est bizarre. Écoute Leah, je dois te laisser. Mais on se rappelle demain, Okay?

_ Pas de problème. Merci d'avoir appelé, Sam.

_ Inutile de me remercier, c'est naturel. Courage, ma louve! Lui dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Leah déposa le téléphone en soupirant, le cœur lourd, éteignit la télé et ramassa le ballon que ses amis de Rainier High lui avaient offert pour son départ. Ils l'avaient fait personnaliser avec son prénom et son numéro de maillot, et elle avait l'impression de les avoir avec elle quand elle jouait derrière chez elle.

Elle eut le temps de faire quelques paniers avant d'entendre une voix qui ne lui semblait pas inconnue, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à replacer.

_ Excusez-moi, je vous ai entendus et... Clearwater? C'est toi qui joues?

Elle se retourna vers l'inconnu et fronça les sourcils en voyant Embry la regarder, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Ça t'arrive souvent de t'inviter chez les gens? Rugit-elle.

_ Non, mais j'ai entendu le bruit d'un ballon et... Je pensais que tu pouvais m'aider à résoudre mon problème... bredouilla Embry, mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ Ben voilà... Avec les gars, on avait prévu de jouer au basket sur le terrain à côté d'OceansideResort, et j'étais censé apporter le ballon, mais ma mère en a tellement marre que je sorte jouer qu'elle me l'a caché... J'ai fouillé dans toute la maison et impossible de le trouver... J'allais dire à mes potes qu'on ne pourrait pas jouer avant un bon moment, quand je t'ai entendue jouer... finit-il en faisant la moue.

_ Et tu t'es dit que je pourrais te dépanner en te passant mon ballon, c'est ça? Sourcilla-t-elle.

_ Tu sauverais la vie d'un condamné à mort, si tu voulais bien me le prêter... répondit-il en l'implorant du regard.

Leah soupira bruyamment et lui lança le ballon.

_ Il s'appelle revient. Tonna-t-elle.

_Oh merci Clearwater! Tu me sauves la vie! S'écria Embry, les yeux brillants.

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Bougonna-t-elle. T'as intérêt à me le ramener en bon état, heu...

_ Embry! Embry Call! Se présenta-t-il en souriant. J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu n'as qu'à venir jouer avec nous!

La proposition d'Embry prit Leah au dépourvu.

_ Jouer? Moi? Avec vous? Balbutia-t-elle.

_ Ouais! Ça t'évitera de m'en vouloir parce que je t'ai piqué ta seule distraction du jour! Gloussa-t-il.

_ C'est très tentant, mais... T'es sûr que ça ne va pas déranger tes potes? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non! Jake est cool, et les autres s'en fichent, dès qu'ils peuvent jouer... Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit... Plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

Leah sourit et accepta, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Embry. En chemin, ils discutèrent un peu basket, et Leah resta assez évasive sur sa vie avant son inscription à l'école communautaire. Embry était épaté de voir à quel point elle était calée niveau sport, et ils avaient presque les mêmes joueurs préférés, mais il avait également remarqué une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, et se garda bien d'insister sur le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au terrain communautaire, où Jacob et les autres attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée d'Embry. Quil fut le premier à apercevoir Leah, et lui offrit un sourire enjôleur.

_ Tiens tiens! Regardez un peu ce qu'Embry nous amène! Venue admirer les beaux gosses du coin, Clearwater? Minauda-t-il.

Jacob releva instantanément à la mention du nom de la jeune fille, et son visage se ferma en la voyant.

_ En fait, je l'ai invitée à venir jouer avec nous. Expliqua Embry.

_ Tu sais jouer? S'étonna Quil en même temps que les autres.

_ Je me débrouille, mentit Leah en haussant les épaules.

Jacob fut de nouveau intrigué par elle. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de fille s'intéressant au sport au point d'y jouer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage, mais il se fana aussitôt qu'il vit le ballon de basket aux couleurs de Rainier High, arborant fièrement le numéro de Sam Uley.

_Evidemment qu'elle se débrouille! Sam a dû lui apprendre quelques techniques..._

_ Ça risque d'être marrant de jouer contre une fille! Se réjouit Collin.

_ On est complet. Martela sèchement Jacob.

Tous ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi froid avec quelqu'un. Les filles qui étaient assises sur les bancs bordant le terrain les observaient étrangement. Leah fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, attendant la suite des événements. Ce qui était certain, en revanche, c'était qu'elle ne jouerait pas tant que Jacob Black serait dans les parages.

_ C'est pas un problème, ça. Déclara Quil. Claire me tanne pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Je n'ai qu'à lui laisser ma place et...

_ Non, tu restes là, Quil. Grogna Jacob.

_ Okay... déglutit Quil, choqué par la rudesse de son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jake? Depuis quand tu refuses à quelqu'un le droit de jouer ou pas? S'insurgea Embry.

_ Peut-être qu'il a simplement peur de se faire battre par une fille! Lança froidement Leah, en fusillant Jacob du regard.

_ Peut-être que ça ne m'intéresse simplement pas de jouer avec une groupie de Rainier High. Cracha ce dernier.

_ Excuse-moi? Une groupie? S'offusqua Leah.

_ Oui, une groupie. Tu sais, celles qui pensent connaître le basket parce qu'elles trainent ou sortent avec des joueurs... Dans le genre toi et Sam Uley!

Les garçons se tendirent. Ils étaient tous conscients que Sam Uley était la bête noire de Jacob, et que ces deux-là étaient en constante compétition pour le titre de meilleur joueur de l'Etat. Jacob rêvait de pouvoir un jour décrocher le titre, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé le basket, le numéro 16 des Wolves de Rainier High l'avait toujours devancé, et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Sam Uley devenait un sujet assez sensible pour lui.

_ Comment sais-tu que je fréquente Sam? Hoqueta Leah.

_ Je t'ai entendue lui parler, ce midi. Répondit froidement Jacob.

_ Tu m'as espionnée? Hurla Leah, indignée et déçue de son comportement.

_ C'est pas comme si t'étais discrète non plus! Rétorqua-t-il.

_ Mais ça reste privé!

_ Ça ne change rien. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi.

_ Ça tombe bien, parce que moi non plus! S'énerva-t-elle. Et pour ton information, je suis loin d'être une des groupies de Sam Uley, même si je reconnais que c'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de mon âge que je connaisse. Tu as probablement raison d'être jaloux de lui, parce que jamais tu ne seras à sa hauteur!

_ Je suis aussi bon que lui, princesse! Gronda-t-il, furieux.

_ Peut-être, mais les qualités physiques ne sont pas ce qui font un grand joueur! Il est beaucoup moins con et plus respectueux des gens que tu ne l'es, en tout cas! Dire que j'ai cru que tu étais sympa, et qu'il disait que tu étais correct! Pauvre type, va! Finit dédaigneusement Leah en attrapant sa balle et en sortant du terrain.

Jacob encaissa difficilement les phrases de Leah, sentant la honte le gagner au fur et à mesure. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme ce qu'elle pensait, et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, mais sa fierté le poussa à se taire et la laisser parler.

_ Attends, Clearwater! La héla Embry, désespéré.

_ Laisse-la partir, Em'. L'arrêta Jacob. On n'a pas besoin d'elle pour s'amuser.

_ Techniquement, si... souffla son meilleur ami.

_ Comment ça?

_ Elle est partie avec le seul ballon qu'on avait à disposition...

* * *

_Je sais, c'est nul de couper là, mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement!_

Jacob *ronchonne* : En attendant, nous, on peut pas jouer...

Leilani : T'avais qu'à ne pas jouer à l'idiot des montagnes! T'aurais un ballon, à l'heure qu'il est!

Jacob : T'aurais pu aussi écrire que je m'étais rendu compte que je m'étais trompé sur Leah et que je m'excusais, comme ça on aurait tous joué dans la joie et la bonne humeur!

Leilani *fronce les sourcils et poses ses mains sur ses hanches* : Vraiment? Tu te serais excusé pour pouvoir te servir du ballon de Leah?

Jacob : Non, juste parce que c'est un malentendu... Et parce qu'on ne peut pas sauter de la falaise sans se faire mal, dans cette fiction...

leilani : Donc, tu t'ennuies...

Jacob : Un peu...

Leilani : Si je te donne le ballon de Leah, tu me feras un bisou?

Leah *se retourne brusquement* : L'auteure agitée du bocal a dit quoi?

Jacob *rayonnant* : Et comment!

*Leilani prend le ballon des mains de Leah et le tend à Jacob* : Voilà! Et garde-le, surtout!

Leah : Hey! Et le respect de la propriété privée, t'en fais quoi? C'est mon ballon!

Leilani : Tu n'avais qu'à être gentille! Na! *tire la langue avant de se retourner vers Jacob, les yeux brillants* Alors, mon mignon... Je veux un bisou mouillé d'environ quinze minutes... Et plus si affinités...

*Jacob se recule, apeuré, et envoie le ballon à Leah avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou* : Elle est folle!

Leilani : Inutile de courir, je sais où tu habites, et je peux te faire revenir en dix secondes *Tape sur Word "Jacob revient, prêt à accomplir sa tâche, et plein d'entrain".*

*Jacob apparait aussitôt en pleurnichant et en sautillant malgré lui* : Si tu as la joie au coeur tape dans tes mains... *renifle*

_Voila! c'est tout pour cette fois!_

_Bonne semaine à toutes et à bientôt!_

_Leilani._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello hello!_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. J'aurais dû, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir fait, mais non!_

_J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous empêchera de me lapider trop fort! (vous remarquerez que je vous laisse me lapider quand même!)_

**Julie Winchester** : Ca enlèverait le fun si Jacob le découvrait comme ça! Non! Il faut vraiment qu'il tombe de haut!

**HoolaPop's **: Ah! J'aime beaucoup le début de ton histoire... J'attends la suite! Et merci pour la review^^

**Morrijyg **: Alors tu n'es plus "4ever Jack"? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Pour répondre à ta question, Leah est effectivement numéro 16, mais elle était meneuse de l'équipe féminine de Rainier High, alors Jacob n'a jamais eu à l'affronter! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas meilleure que lui ! ^^

**lazy17 **: Tu es d'acord sur quel point? Celui où je suis folle ou son opinion sur Leah? *fait craquer ses doigts* Tu auras une idée de ce qui s'est passé avec Leah dans ce chapitre ci!

**7 **: Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre la te plaira aussi!

**allison **: Y aura un match bientôt, c'est promis! Et pour Jacob, la jalousie rend con, c'est connu! ^^

**Temperance01** : En effet, le chapitre était bien calme, mais les tensions vont s'accentuer au fur et à mesure, et les explications vont quand même tarder un peu... J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop, jusque là!

**choupinette** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends! J'avoue que moi-même, j'ai du mal ces derniers temps avec Twilight. J'ai l'impression que plus j'en parle, moins j'aime l'histoire originale. Après tout, elle parle d'Edward et Bella, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à apprécier ce couple (mais ça doit être du à mes relectures...). Heureusement, les Quileute sont la pour garder mon inspiration intacte!

**melodie93** : J'espère que tu iras mieux et que tes problèmes se résoudront. Je te souhaite également de bonnes fêtes et que tu t'éclates en lisant tes Jacob/Nessie. L'important, c'est que tu prennes du plaisir à lire, peu importe le couple.

**Camilla don Molina** : Désolée de te faire attendre pour les bisous, mais Jake doit apprendre à fermer sa bouche avant de la poser sur une autre! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il avale Leah, tout de même! mdr. Une tempête de bisous à toi, en attendant les leurs!

**aliCetwiligthF.F **: Oui, Jake a un caractère de merde, et Leah le lui rend bien, c'est ce qui fait toute la beauté du couple!

**supergirl971** : Ah, ma Supergirl... Je t'adore, toi! Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'arrêterai pas seulement à cause d'un commentaire déplacé... Si l'envie d'écrire n'est plus là (ce qui est le cas en ce moment), ça ne sert à rien de s'escrimer, parce qu'à force, on finit par écrire des chapitres décevants... Et ce n'est bon ni pour l'auteur, ni pour les lecteurs... Enfin, je vais quand même finir ce que j'ai commencé, même si ça prend dix mille ans!

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et vous dis à très vite pour des nouvelles aventures de Leilani VS les persos en colère... En bas!_

* * *

La dépression de Leah ne fit que s'accentuer à mesure que le temps passait. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était à l'école communautaire, mais elle aurait juré qu'elle y avait été des siècles. Tout ce qu'elle appréciait de sa vie s'écroulait petit à petit. Elle avait adopté un petit rituel pour se maintenir en forme. Elle courait deux fois par jour, avant et après les cours, et s'entraînait à faire quelques lancers francs à son retour de son deuxième jogging.

Elle n'avait quasiment plus de nouvelles d'Emily, sa meilleure amie, et même si Sam lui téléphonait tous les jours, leur conversations se faisaient de plus en plus courtes à mesure que leurs entraînements s'intensifiaient.

Elle voyait à peine son frère, avec qui elle passait auparavant le plus clair de son temps en dehors des entraînements. Il filait directement au lit après être rentré de cours et avoir mangé sa salade vite fait, et leur conversations se limitaient à ce qu'il avait appris en classe.

Quant à sa mère, elle avait repris les responsabilités de son mari au sein du Conseil et n'était que très rarement à la maison.

Les cours n'étaient pas réjouissants non plus. Elle devait se contenir pour ne pas arracher la tête de cet idiot de Jacob Black, et elle avait le sentiment que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à passer constamment près d'elle pour l'énerver.

En réalité, il essayait de trouver le courage de venir s'excuser de sa réaction au terrain communautaire, mais le regard glacial qu'elle lui jetait faisait ressurgir ce que certains appelleraient ''son côté obscur''. Les paroles de Leah lui avaient fait mal, peut-être même un peu trop pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'atteindre de cette manière, mais elle l'avait fait, et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Alors il lui retournait son regard glacial et se débrouillait pour lui envoyer des petites piques au sujet de ses fréquentations de temps en temps.

Le seul point positif des derniers jours que Leah avait passé à l'école communautaire était son rapprochement avec Embry Call. Celui-ci était venu s'excuser de la conduite de son meilleur ami, lui assurant qu'il n'était pas comme ça en général, et lui avait expliqué le malaise que ce dernier éprouvait vis-à-vis de Sam Uley. Elle avait compris sa façon de penser, elle qui était une compétitrice née et qui ne supportait pas de ne pas réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais elle jugeait le comportement de Jacob puéril.

Embry avait pris la place de son meilleur ami en Espagnol afin de soulager la jeune fille, vu que leur relation était des plus cordiales. Autant dire qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu moins pendant le premier cours du matin. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qu'elle appréciait un tant soit peu., car depuis le coup d'éclat de Jacob, Claire ne cessait de la harceler au sujet de sa pseudo relation avec Sam, et elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur la confection de ses coussins et autres travaux manuels.

* * *

Ce vendredi matin, un peu avant le cours d'Espagnol, Leah eut l'agréable surprise de recevoir un appel de son meilleur ami.

_ Rassure-moi, ton cours d'endurance a été annulé? Ou alors Sam le Magnifique a subitement décidé de vivre dangereusement? Se moqua-t-elle.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, ma louve. Je viens de sortir du bureau du coach, et je voulais que tu sois la première à apprendre la nouvelle. Répondit Sam, qui avait l'air plus heureux que d'ordinaire.

_ Accouche, mon cours va bientôt commencer... s'impatienta-t-elle.

_ Ça y est, Lee! J'y suis! Je suis pré-sélectionné! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Oh mon Dieu... OH MON DIEU! MAIS C'EST GENIAL! Je suis fière de toi! Clama-t-elle, le cœur rempli de joie.

_ Merci, ma louve... Ça fait du bien de voir que tout ces efforts ont enfin payé... Mais bon, la route est encore longue, et je vais devoir batailler dur encore un moment pour avoir ma place.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est toi le meilleur, Sammy! Y a pas de raison que tu n'aies pas ta place! Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, tu as les moyens de réussir!

_ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour une séance de motivation extrême! Gloussa-t-il.

_ Toujours, bonhomme! Rit-elle.

Les élèves la regardèrent comme si elle était folle, et elle se calma instantanément lorsqu'elle aperçut Jacob Black rentrer dans la classe, tout sourire.

_ Va falloir que je te laisse. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi en premier, Sam!

_ C'est normal, on en parle depuis qu'on a 6 ans! C'était notre rêve à tous les deux, et je ne perds pas espoir qu'on t'appelle, tu sais!

_ C'est gentil, mais je crois que c'est loupé cette année... soupira-t-elle tristement.

_ On verra bien... Je te rappelle ce soir, Lee.

_ Pas de problème, à ce soir! Et embrasse Emily pour moi!

Elle regarda encore son portable quelques instants, heureuse de partager le bonheur de son ami, avant de retomber dans sa tristesse. Elle l'imaginait faire une entorse à son régime le midi en mangeant une glace 0% avec Emily et les autres pour fêter sa pré-sélection. Encore un moment qu'elle ne pourra pas partager avec ses anciens coéquipiers...

_ Tu t'imagines dans les bras de ton prince charmant, Clearwater? Lui dit Embry, la sortant de ses pensées.

_ J'étais en train de m'imaginer manger une bonne glace au yaourt 0%, si tu veux tout savoir. Répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

_ C'est pas une vraie glace, ça!

_ C'est tout ce que je peux me permettre, mon pote!

_ Pourquoi? T'as un corps de rêve... Enfin...

Il se mit à rougir et elle s'esclaffa.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris le message! Disons que c'est une question de régime alimentaire...

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire un régime! Rétorqua-t-il, confus.

Jacob observait attentivement la conversation entre Embry et Leah, et se renfrogna en entendant son meilleur ami faire des commentaires sur le corps de la jeune fille. Une bouffée d'irritation le submergea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la complicité qui se créait entre ces deux-là. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, expliquer à Leah pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière avec elle et surtout, refuser de changer de place avec lui.

_ Les filles superficielles font ça tout le temps, Embry! Intervint-il sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Leah se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

_ Si tu te veux te mêler de notre conversation pour dire des idioties aussi grosses que ton ego sur-dimensionné, mieux vaut fermer ta bouche, Black! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Doucement, princesse! Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux! La taquina Jacob.

_ Continue à m'appeler princesse, et je te jure que tu vas en devenir une dès que je t'aurai castré. Le menaça-t-elle, le regard noir.

_ Je ne recule jamais devant un défi, _princesse_. Tu peux demander à Embry de te le confirmer. Répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires. Dit Embry en levant les mains.

Le professeur d'espagnol arriva, et le cours se déroula sans problème particulier, jusqu'à l'annonce de la convocation d'Embry et Jacob par le coach Spencer.

Leah savait ce que ça signifiait pour eux et retint la main d'Embry en lui soufflant un ''Félicitations'' chaleureux qui intrigua les deux comparses.

En chemin, Jacob ne put retenir sa curiosité.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait dire?

_ Aucune idée... souffla Embry.

_ Vous avez l'air proches, tous les deux... reprit nonchalamment Jacob.

_ Et ça te gêne? Sourcilla Embry

_ Si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait...soupira Jacob.

_ T'as bien raison, mon pote! Arrête de faire l'idiot, et parle lui sans te moquer d'elle. Tu te rends compte que cette fille ne t'a rien fait et que tu la méprises juste à cause de ses fréquentations? Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout...

_ Je sais, j'ai été nul... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Va comprendre quelque chose à ça!

_ Je comprends, et que tu le croies ou non, elle aussi. On en a parlé, et...

_ Quoi, vous avez parlé de moi? S'étonna Jacob.

_ Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu réagissais aussi mal au fait qu'elle fréquente Sam Uley, et je lui ai expliqué...

_ C'était pas à toi de le faire! S'énerva le capitaine.

_ J'abandonne, tu es irrécupérable, Jake. Soupira Embry en frappant à la porte du bureau du coach, qui les fit entrer immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Les garçons, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous apprendre à tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, anxieux.

_ Je ne vais vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Le comité national a téléphoné, et vous avez tous les deux été retenus pour les essais de la sélection des moins de 18 ans!

Le cœur de Jacob explosa de joie alors qu'Embry et lui se levaient pour effectuer leur petite danse rituelle de la victoire. Ils en avaient souvent parlé, tous les deux, et Jacob en rêvait depuis qu'il avait commencé le basket au collège, mais de là à imaginer que le rêve devienne un jour réalité...

_ Il y a plus d'une soixantaine de joueurs pré-sélectionnés cette année à travers le pays. Les informa le coach. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de très bons crus, et il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous reposiez sur vos lauriers, les petits. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de l'école que nous avons des sélectionnables équipe nationale, alors on vous attendra au tournant. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire?

_ Champagne et fiesta? Plaisanta Embry.

_ Même pas en rêve, bonhomme. Gronda l'entraîneur.

_ Finie la rigolade et plus d'entrainements. Répondit Jacob, tout sourire.

_ Exact! Rendez-vous cet après-midi, et attendez-vous à faire des heures sup'! Week-end compris!

_ Oui! Coach! Dirent en chœur les deux amis avant de sortir de la pièce et de retourner en cours, gais comme des pinsons.

Leah secoua la tête en souriant tristement lorsqu'elle les vit arriver fièrement. Embry s'assit et s'apprêtait à lui annoncer la nouvelle et elle le devança une fois de plus.

_ Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes deux fois plus, maintenant que tu es pré-sélectionné!

_ Comment est-ce que... balbutia-t-il.

_ C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant son portable.

Jacob frémit. Il se souvint qu'elle avait félicité Embry avant qu'ils n'aillent dans le bureau de l'entraîneur, et ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé qu'elle n'en ait pas fait de même pour lui.

_ Tu sais que Jake aussi est sélectionnable, alors! Sourit Embry.

Leah haussa les épaules et le cœur de Jacob se serra.

_ Ça te tuerait de me féliciter, princesse? Grogna-t-il.

_ A quoi bon. Tu n'as aucune chance. Claqua-t-elle.

_ Ah ouais? Et pourquoi ça? Demanda-t-il, blessé de l'attitude radicale de la jeune fille.

Leah se retourna franchement vers lui et encra son regard empreint de tristesse au sien.

_ Simplement parce que Sam est aussi sur la liste, et qu'il n'y a qu'un seul meneur titulaire de sélectionné. Répondit-elle, toujours aussi tranchante.

Jacob eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait tranché la gorge. Il manquait subitement d'air et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Les yeux de Leah affichaient maintenant de la compassion, signe qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait, et Jacob fut envahi par une colère incommensurable.

_ Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, princesse. Martela-t-il.

_ J'espère pour toi que je te sous-estime, crétin. Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par le professeur.

Elle se retourna et fixa de nouveau son portable. La tristesse revint, plus forte encore, tandis qu'elle relisait le message de sa meilleure amie.

**"Grande nouvelle! Suis sélectionnable! T'appelle ce soir pour tout te raconter! Bisous! Emily."**

Non seulement son amie lui avait écrit de manière informelle, comme si elle s'adressait à une personne lambda, mais en plus, ELLE avait réalisé son rêve à elle, alors qu'elle disait ne pas être intéressée par ce genre de chose.

La vie était vraiment injuste...

* * *

A midi, alors que Jacob et Embry fêtaient dignement leur pré-sélection avec leurs amis, Leah ne toucha pas à son assiette, regardant encore et encore le message d'Emily, et se retenant pour ne pas pleurer.

Jacob jetait de temps en temps des regards dans sa direction, et s'étonna de la voir aussi malheureuse, mais il savait qu'il était la dernière personne à qui elle voudrait se confier. Il fit Embry aller la voir pour l'inviter à leur table, et ce dernier revint bredouille et perturbé.

_ Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à célébrer quoi que ce soit...

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Sourcilla Jacob. Son Sam chéri l'a largué, ou quoi?

_ Si tu étais moins têtu et si tu jouais moins au connard de service, tu saurais que Sam Uley et elle n'ont jamais été ensemble! Gronda Embry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob hoqueta, pris au dépourvu.

_ T'es sérieux? Insista-t-il.

_ Bien sûr! Ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de 3 ans, et c'est son meilleur ami, c'est tout! Répondit Claire. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

_ On se sent con d'un coup, n'est-ce pas, mon pote? Se moqua Embry.

Jacob allait répondre quand la sonnerie retentit. Evidemment, il se sentait bête d'avoir présumé d'une quelconque relation amoureuse entre Sam Uley et Leah Clearwater, mais une amitié, même profonde, ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle avait son numéro de maillot tatoué dans le bas du dos.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser pendant l'entraînement, mais n'y parvint pas. Il fut d'ailleurs rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois par son coach pour son manque de concentration, et quand il put enfin se projeter complètement dans le jeu, le cri hystérique d'une fille retentit dans le gymnase.

_ YES! J'Y SUIS!

* * *

_Et voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

Jacob *tape du pied par terre* : Moi, ça ne me plait pas!

Leilani * hausse un sourcil* : Ah ouais? Et pourquoi ça?

Jacob : Je croyais que c'était un BlackWater, ton histoire...

Leilani : Oui, ça l'est, en effet...

Jacob : Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, Embry?

Leilani *soupire* : Tu ne vas pas commencer avec ta jalousie à deux balles? Leah a besoin d'un ami, et pour l'instant, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour remplir ce rôle.

Jacob : Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

Leilani : Qui ça? *Montre les personnages derrière elle* Embry est le moins nul de tous les bras cassés de ta bande...

Jacob *hésite* : Hum... ELLE LA! *Désigne Claire*

Leilani *renifle en fronçant les sourcils* : Claire? CLAIRE? Non mais t'es pas bien, toi!

Jacob *hausse les épaules* : Ben quoi, elle est bien, Claire! C'est une fille, elle a des oreilles, et elle sait écouter!

*Claire s'approche d'eux avec une écharpe dans la main* : Tu as vu, Leilani! J'ai fini de tricoter une écharpe en laine pour mon Quilounet adoré! Au début, je voulais lui faire un pull, mais je n'avais pas assez de laine... Qu'est-ce que c'est cher, ces trucs là! Ils auraient pu faire un effort, surtout pour les fêtes! Je parie que c'est dû à la saison... Ces maudits vendeurs feraient n'importe quoi pour gagner de l'argent... Il se font un paquet sur les pauvres femmes qui ne veulent pas que leur homme attrapent froid... Moi je dis que c'est une honte, un scandale! J'irai me plaindre à l'association des consommateurs!

*Elle s'éloigne en continuant à s'insurger contre les vilains vendeurs de laine qui l'empêchent de faire un pull à son Quil d'amour, et Leilani affiche un sourire en coin à un Jacob mal à l'aise.*

Leilani : Tu disais?

Jacob *baisse la tête en soupirant lourdement* : Embry, c'est très bien...

*Leilani lui tapote la tête* : Brave petit... Allez, va jouer!

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 5!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente... 4 mois sans écrire, c'est vraiment nul, mais ces derniers temps, je n'arrivais pas du tout à écrire une ligne toute seule. J'avais arrêté les publications parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de terminer mes histoires, mais j'ai enfin réussi à écrire un chapitre toute seule comme une grande! Il semblerait que mon blocage soit parti!_  
_Je sais que vous avez dû oublier cette histoire et qu'il va sûrement falloir que vous relisiez depuis le début pour vous remettre dans le bain, mais je tiens à vous assurer que je ferai tout mon possible pour publier le plus rapidement possible par la suite._  
_Merci à celles qui avaient reviewé le chapitre 4: **Julie Winchester, Camilla don Molina, sarah0406, Morryjig, lazy17, Aliiice, WassilaLilas, allison, choupinette, IshaLane, emichlo**, et mes deux complices de RolePlay **Camilla don Molina** et **Supergirl971** ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Leah avait été expulsée du cours d'économie domestique. Une première, d'après le professeur. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à écouter comment faire des cookies croquants et fondants à la fois. Elle en avait assez d'entendre son téléphone vibrer sans arrêt et de se demander laquelle de ses anciennes coéquipières avait été pré-sélectionnée. Alors elle avait dit à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait des cours d'économie domestique, à savoir que c'était une perte de temps pour elle, parce qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de cuisiner la moindre chose hyper calorique à sa famille, qu'elle ne voulait se lancer ni dans le stylisme, ni dans la décoration d'intérieur, et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se trouver un mari qui s'assiérait devant la télé et la laisserait tout faire à la maison. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas de mari.

Son professeur n'avait pas apprécié son comportement et l'avait mise à la porte pour une durée indéfinie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à adresser ses excuses à la classe. Leah riait intérieurement, car elle assumait pleinement ses dires et n'irait certainement pas s'excuser d'avoir exprimé son opinion.

Son téléphone vibrait encore dans sa poche, et elle se décida finalement à écouter les messages vocaux.

_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Clearwater. Ici le Coach Rizzotti. Je fais partie du comité de sélection de l'équipe nationale féminine de Basket. Nous avons essayé de vous joindre à votre ancien établissement, et le coach Walker nous a donné votre dernier numéro connu... J'imagine que vous devez être en cours... Passons. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été pré-sélectionnée afin de passer les tests visant à établir la liste des joueuses retenues dans l'équipe des moins de 18 ans, et qui auront lieu à partir du 20 décembre..._

Leah n'écouta pas la suite du message, trop occupée à hurler sa joie dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle, qui pensait que tout espoir était définitivement perdu le jour où elle avait quitté Rainier High, se voyait offrir une opportunité de réaliser ses rêves.

Elle composa immédiatement le numéro de Sam, afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas, puisque c'était l'heure de son entraînement quotidien, mais elle tenait à l'avertir en premier.

_Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Sam Uley. Inutile de laisser un long message, donnez juste vos coordonnées et je vous rappelle dès que possible._

_ Sam! C'est Leah! On m'a appelée! Je suis prise! Rappelle-moi dès que tu entendras ce message!

Elle n'était pas certaine de prononcer les mots correctement, mais elle savait qu'en entendant l'excitation dans le ton de sa voix, Sam n'aurait d'autre choix que de la rappeler.

Elle laissa un message à Seth et à sa mère, et sentit le besoin d'aller parler à Embry. Elle voulait vraiment partager sa joie avec quelqu'un qui pourrait la féliciter directement, mais elle respectait trop la période d'entraînement pour débarquer et le kidnapper. Elle attendit donc la fin des cours, faisant les cent pas devant les portes du gymnase, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les premiers garçons sortir.

Jacob sortit avant son meilleur ami et fut surpris de voir Leah aussi surexcitée. Il en déduisit que c'était elle qui avait crié un peu plus tôt, et se demanda ce qui pouvait avoir transformé son humeur à ce point.

_ Tu m'attendais, Clearwater? la taquina-t-il.

_ Dans tes rêves, Black. répliqua-t-elle sèchement, sans se départir de son sourire.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi joyeuse! souligna-t-il en souriant sincèrement.

Leah fut déstabilisée par le changement de comportement de Jacob. L'espace d'un instant, il lui semblait retrouver le Jacob chaleureux qu'elle avait eu plaisir à découvrir lors de son premier cours d'Espagnol.

_ C'est parce que j'ai reçu une bonne nouvelle. lui dit-elle.

_ Oh... C'est super. J'espère que ça durera... Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. souffla Jacob en la regardant dans les yeux.

Leah frémit et Jacob s'apprêtait à s'excuser de sa conduite des derniers jours lorsqu'Embry sortit enfin du gymnase.

_ Embry! s'écria-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Faut que je te parle.

_ C'est que... Jake et Quil m'attendent... balbutia Embry, mal à l'aise, alors que Jacob le fusillait du regard.

_ Ça ne prendra pas longtemps! J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un! s'impatienta-t-elle. Je te le ramène au plus vite, Jacob!

_ Grouillez-vous. cracha Jacob, mécontent.

Leah ignora la soudaine mauvaise humeur de ce dernier et entraîna Embry assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Alors, dis moi un peu ce qui se passe. commença Embry, intrigué.

_ C'est la plus merveilleuse, la plus géniale, la plus fantastique des nouvelles! s'extasia Leah.

_ Je crois que ça l'est, vu que tu sautilles sur place comme une gamine le jour de Noël... s'amusa-t-il. Allez! Raconte-moi tout!

_ D'accord, mais avant, promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne. Je veux bien te le dire à toi, mais je ne veux pas que Jacob Black et le reste de sa cour ne vienne m'embêter avec ça...

_ Leah... soupira-t-il. Ils ne sont pas comme ça...

_ Promets-moi, Embry. insista-t-elle, de plus en plus impatiente.

_ D'accord. C'est promis! céda-t-il. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qui te met de si bonne humeur?

_ Bon, je t'ai un peu menti quand je t'ai dit que je me débrouillais en basket...

_ Un peu menti? Tu ne sais pas jouer? sourcilla-t-il.

_ Si si! En fait je n'ai pas vraiment menti, disons que j'ai omis de dire certaines choses...

_ Du genre?

_ Du genre que j'ai été meneuse de l'équipe féminine de basket de Rainier High depuis l'âge de 7 ans jusqu'au mois de juin...

_ Ils ont une équipe féminine, à Rainier High? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Ouais, et j'étais capitaine. Sans me vanter, on était douées... On s'entraînait avec les garçons, et on n'avait vraiment rien à leur envier... On les a battus plus d'une fois lors des entraînements, et on ne se retenait pas sous prétexte que c'était des matchs amicaux...

_ Wow... souffla Embry, impressionné.

_ Écoute, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour me vanter ou quoi que ce soit de ce style. Je voulais juste que tu saches que pour moi, le basket, c'est ma passion. A Rainier, quand on sort du jardin d'enfant, on a le choix entre une formation artistique ou sportive. Au début, on nous a fait varier les sports pour être sûrs qu'on choisisse le bon, mais à 5 ans, je savais déjà que je voulais jouer au basket. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, alors que mon petit frère est un fan de football, comme mon père.

_ J'avais jamais vu le basket comme une vocation... Ça fait vachement jeune pour commencer...

_ Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça, dans mon ancienne école.

_ Et ton petit frère, il est toujours là-bas?

_ Ouais... C'est une longue histoire... Peut-être qu'un jour je te la raconterai, mais c'est pas ça l'important.

_ Ok, excuse-moi... Je t'écoute.

_ J'ai été obligée d'arrêter de jouer quand mon père est mort... Et je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas atteindre l'objectif que je m'étais fixé...

_ Qui est...?

_ Participer aux championnats du monde de basket féminin avant mes 18 ans...

_ Wow! T'as placé la barre haut! s'exclama Embry avant de froncer les sourcils. C'est pour ça que tu étais plus triste que d'habitude, aujourd'hui? A cause des présélections?

Leah hocha la tête et le cœur d'Embry se serra.

_ Jake et toi avez beaucoup plus de point communs que vous ne l'imaginez... marmonna-t-il.

_ J'ai reçu un message de ma meilleure amie avant que vous ne reveniez de chez votre coach, et j'ai su que les résultats des présélections féminines étaient aussi aujourd'hui... poursuivit Leah, tentant d'ignorer les paroles du jeune homme. Je pensais que c'était cuit pour moi, mais...

Elle composa le numéro de sa messagerie et fit écouter le message qu'elle avait reçu à Embry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux à mesure qu'il l'entendait, et finit par prendre Leah dans ses bras et la faire virevolter dans les airs.

_ C'est trop génial, Leah! Déclara-t-il en riant. Félicitations!

_ Merci! Mais repose-moi par terre avant que tu ne nous blesses tous les deux et qu'on ne puisse pas aller aux sélections! Gronda-t-elle, vaguement amusée.

Embry s'exécuta, hilare, et son sourire se fana lorsqu'il détourna son regard pour croiser celui de Jacob, qui avait suivi de loin leur petite démonstration d'affection. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres, fou de rage, ignorant complètement le monde qui l'entourait. Il avait les yeux braqués sur Embry et Leah, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, l'un des deux serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Jacob savait qu'il jalousait la complicité naissante des deux élèves, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Qu'Embry se fasse d'autres amis que lui, ou que Leah ne lui laisse pas de chance d'être aussi proche d'elle. Il sentait que cette fille possédait quelque chose d'intéressant en elle, quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, et il désirait à tout prix pouvoir la découvrir. Seulement, il réagissait de manière tout à fait stupide avec elle, et la proximité d'Embry ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point il avait été idiot. S'il ne l'avait pas traité de groupie, ce serait lui qui la tiendrait dans ses bras et la ferait tournoyer comme dans les films...

Il vit Embry dire quelques mots à Leah, et celle-ci se retourner vers lui en fronçant les sourcils avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête.

_Est-ce qu'ils parlent de moi?_ S'inquiéta-t-il, soudain anxieux d'un éventuel rejet de la part de Leah.

Embry et elle s'échangèrent encore quelques mots avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'il ne vienne dans la direction de Jacob, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

_ C'est bon, on peut y aller. dit simplement le jeune homme.

_ Quoi? C'est tout? s'exclama Quil. Tu ne vas pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé entre Clearwater et toi?

_ Il ne s'est rien passé. martela Embry.

_ Rien? renifla Jacob. Alors cette petite démonstration d'affection digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose, c'était rien?

_ Ne commence pas, Jacob. soupira Embry. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Elle a appris une bonne nouvelle et j'ai juste voulu la féliciter...

_ En nous faisant un remake de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie? railla Quil.

_ La ferme, Quil! grogna Embry. On y va, maintenant?

Jacob et Quil acquiescèrent, et ils partirent tous trois chez leur capitaine, où le père, la sœur et la meilleure amie de ce dernier les attendaient impatiemment. Ils furent ovationnés à leur arrivée, et Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Félicitations, vous deux! les congratula Billy Black.

_ Qui aurait cru que ces deux là pourraient arriver jusque là! sourit Rachel, la grande sœur, émue aux larmes.

_ J'ai toujours su que vous aviez du potentiel! slama la meilleure amie de Jacob en le serrant dans ses bras.

_ C'est clair que comparé à toi, Bella, on est déjà champions olympiques! Se moqua Embry.

_ C'est décidé, pas de gâteau pour toi. ronchonna-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Embry.

_ Bah, j'ai décidé de faire attention à ma ligne, de toutes manières. minauda-t-il.

_ T'es sérieux? hoqueta Jacob. Toi qui aimes la bonne bouffe, tu veux nous faire un régime?

_ Faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si on veut être sélectionné. Rétorqua Embry en bombant le torse.

_ C'est ça! Dit Quil en levant les yeux au ciel. Dis plutôt que tu veux être à ton avantage pour plaire à une gonzesse dont le nom commence par Le et finit par Ah Clearwater!

Jacob grogna et Embry soupira.

_ Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faut que je vous dise qu'il ne se passe rien entre Leah et moi. On est juste amis, c'est tout! s'agaça ce dernier.

_ Laisse tomber. fit sèchement Jacob en s'asseyant pour manger son gâteau. Alors, on fait quoi pour fêter ça ce soir? Une virée à Port Angeles? Un feu de camp improvisé?

_ Un feu de camp, ça me tente! répondit Quil.

_ On ne peut pas remettre ça à demain? J'ai promis à Leah que je passerai la voir plus tard... bredouilla Embry, contrit.

_ Et tu es certain qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous? pouffa Quil avant d'éviter de justesse une tape derrière la tête.

Jacob se leva brusquement, hors de lui.

_ C'est notre soirée, Em'! rugit-il. On était censés fêter notre présélection ensemble, avec les copains!

_ Je sais, mais... J'ai essayé d'inviter Leah à venir avec nous, mais elle ne veut pas se retrouver dans le même endroit que toi plus de cinq secondes...

Jacob essaya de ne pas flancher, mais son cœur se serra à la réplique de son ami.

_ Laisse-la dans son coin, alors! intervint Quil.

_ Elle est toute seule, vieux... Et j'ai vraiment envie de fêter ça avec elle. Répliqua Embry.

_ Pourquoi? Tu la connais à peine! Cracha Jacob.

_ Je... Je ne peux pas en parler... souffla Embry en baissant la tête, honteux.

_ Tu nous fais des cachotteries, tu nous laisses tomber pour une fille que tu ne connais même pas... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang? S'énerva Jacob.

_ J'ai mes raisons, Jacob! s'emporta Embry. Si tu n'avais pas agi comme un imbécile avec elle, on aurait pu passer une soirée agréable tous ensemble! Mais non! Il a fallu que Monsieur fasse un caca nerveux à Leah en la traitant de groupie alors qu'elle est tout le contraire! Tu sais quoi? Je préfère mille fois être avec Leah ce soir, en sachant que je lui serai utile à quelque chose, plutôt que de rester à te regarder alors que tu te conduis en parfait idiot!

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient pétrifiées, à l'exception d'Embry et de Jacob, qui se fusillaient du regard.

_ Les garçons, calmez vous... implora Bella. On est censés faire la fête, pas se déchirer...

_ Amusez-vous bien. Je vais célébrer notre réussite chez Leah. Martela Embry en sortant de la pièce.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la maison après le départ du jeune homme. Jacob s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusant d'en sortir, et Quil finit par rentrer chez lui, maudissant Leah Clearwater d'avoir pourri l'ambiance, sans se douter que cette dernière avait réellement besoin de la présence d'Embry auprès d'elle, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que son rêve était de nouveau compromis.

* * *

_Et voilà... Oui, je sais, un chapitre qui se termine en eau de boudin pour une reprise, c'est pas top... Mais..._

Jacob *arrive et interrompt Leilani* : J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dis sur le chapitre précédent, et je ne sais pas, je sens le coup fourré...

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Je te signale que j'étais en train de clore un chapitre, là...

Jacob : Je sais, mais regarde, Embry me plaque pour aller fêter sa sélection avec Leah... Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est pas louche...

Leilani : Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas à t'en faire! Leah et Embry sont amis, et c'est tout! *soupire* Bon, j'ai compris... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que tu sois plus rassuré...

Jacob *sourit timidement* : Bah... J'ai pensé à un truc qui arrangerait tout le monde... *se penche vers Leilani et lui expose son idée à l'oreille*

Leilani *écarquille les yeux à mesure que Jacob dévoile son plan.* : QUOI? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? T'as mangé trop de muffins avariés ou quoi?

Jacob *hausse les épaules* : Ben quoi? C'est logique... Vu qu'il commence à faire attention à son poids et qu'il est juste "ami" avec une fille aussi belle que Leah...

Leilani *fusille Jacob du regard* : EMBRY NE SERA PAS DE LA JAQUETTE !

Jacob : Réfléchis-y, ça arrange tout le monde!

Leilani : NON! Ca ne m'arrange pas, moi! Et puis c'est quoi ces idées préconçues? Sous prétexte qu'un mec ne veux qu'être ami ave une personne du sexe opposé, il est gay?

Leah : Qui est gay?

Jacob : Embry.

Leilani *s'énerve* : PERSONNE N'EST GAY !

Leah : Ca expliquerait pas mal de choses, n'empêche...

Leilani *dévisage Leah avec incrédulité* : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?

Leah : Avoue que c'est difficile de ne pas y penser, vu la fixette qu'il fait sur Jacob. Et puis, c'est pas une tare... *sourire en coin* Tu pourrais le mettre avec Seth et faire un slash, ce serait marrant!

Jacob : Ouais! Rajoute ça dans le prochain chapitre!

Leilani *secoue la tête, dépitée* : Je me tire d'ici, vous êtes de grands malades!

*Jacob et Leah se tapent dans la main après avoir fait fuir Leilani*

Leilani : 4 - Les personnages : 1 !


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée pour l'attente... J'ai mis du temps à retrouver ce chapitre sur mon ordinateur... _

_Il faut que je fasse un sérieux tri dans mon ordi et dans mes histoires, enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça. _

_Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews. Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que vous aimiez l'histoire et que vous attendiez la suite (j'aime aussi vous voir réagir sur l'attitude des uns et des autres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu trop radicaux quand ils s'y mettent mais, hey, c'est des ados ! ^_^)._

_Bon weekend à vous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Embry avait trouvé Leah dans la cour derrière sa maison, repliée sur elle même. Il s'affola aussitôt, voyant qu'elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse que quelques heures auparavant, et s'accroupit face à elle. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sans retenue sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il posa délicatement sa mais sur son avant bras, la faisant sursauter au passage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Leah? S'enquit-il.

_ Je... Je ne peux pas aller aux sélections... répondit-elle tristement, en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Pourquoi?

Elle ramassa son portable et composa de nouveau le numéro de sa messagerie, puis le passa à Embry, qui fronça les sourcils.

_Mademoiselle Clearwater, c'est encore le coach Donizetti. J'ai oublié de vous demander quelques informations importantes pour que nous puissions compléter votre dossier. Il semblerait que votre dernière équipe connue soit celle des Wolves de Rainier High. Mais cela n'est plus d'actualité, puisque vous avez changé d'établissement scolaire. Il nous faut impérativement le nom de la nouvelle équipe dans laquelle vous évoluez, ainsi que le nom de votre entraîneur afin que nous puissions entrer en contact avec lui, au plus tard à la fin de la semaine prochaine, faute de quoi nous serions obligés de procéder au rejet de votre dossier. N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour des renseignements complémentaires. Mon numéro est le..._

Embry blêmit en se rendant compte de la situation.

_ Tu... Tu ne joues plus au basket, depuis que tu as quitté Rainier High, c'est ça?

Leah secoua la tête, et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

_ C'est fichu, Embry... souffla-t-elle, défaite.

_ Ne dis pas ça! Il doit bien y avoir une solution! Lui dit Embry.

_ J'ai pas arrêté de chercher une équipe où m'inscrire depuis que je sais que je ne retournais pas à Seattle... J'ai cherché à Forks, A Neah Bay, ici, à Port Angeles, Hoquiam... Y a pas une seule équipe féminine. Se désola-t-elle.

Embry s'assit près d'elle et passa son bras autour de son épaule afin de la ramener contre lui, mais elle le repoussa vivement, ne supportant pas ce genre de contact avec une autre personne que les membres de sa famille, et encore.

_ Essayons de réfléchir à ce qu'on peut faire... murmura-t-il. Peut être que si tu demandais à ton ancienne école de te garder inscrite dans leur équipe...

_ Ils ne gâcheraient pas une place pour une ancienne élève... s'affligea-t-elle.

Embry médita encore un instant, avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne lui traverse l'esprit.

_ Les équipes mixtes, ça existe?

_ Il y en a ouais, pourquoi? Sourcilla Leah

_ On peut toujours essayer de te faire rentrer de l'équipe de l'école! S'écria-t-il en se levant.

_ Ils n'accepteront pas non plus, Embry. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu n'en sais rien!

_ Les équipes mixtes ne participent pas au championnat d'Etat. Rétorqua-t-elle. Et les écoles qui participent au championnat reçoivent une subvention. Je te laisse réfléchir à ce qui se passera si l'équipe de notre école change de catégorie.

Embry grogna.

_ C'est vraiment injuste...

_ Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai... souffla Leah. Dire que j'ai annoncé ça à ma famille... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire, maintenant?

_ Qu'il faut qu'on te trouve une équipe en moins d'une semaine, et que tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

_ Ils ne pourront pas m'aider... Seth est trop jeune pour avoir une quelconque influence quelque part, et ma mère...

_ Ta mère est le second du Conseil de la Tribu! Elle a le bras long, ici! Déclara Embry.

_ Elle vient d'y rentrer! Protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de la mettre dans une position difficile pour un truc qui a de fortes chances de ne pas se réaliser!

_ Mais enfin, Leah! S'énerva-t-il. C'est ton rêve de gamine! La chance de ta vie! Tu étais si heureuse de pouvoir le réaliser ce matin et là... Parles-en au moins à ta mère...

_ Me parler de quoi? Demanda Sue Clearwater, qui venait d'arriver chez elle et qui avait entendu le coup d'éclat d'Embry.

_ De rien, M'man... s'empressa de répondre Leah. Tu rentres tôt du boulot...

_ Je voulais partager un bon moment avec toi! J'ai apporté une bonne glace au caramel, comme tu les aimes! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma petite fille est sélectionnable en équipe nationale!

Leah frémit et les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir devant sa mère coulèrent de nouveau.

_ Désolée, Maman... Je t'ai donné de faux espoirs... lança-t-elle avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Elle entendit vaguement Sue et Embry l'appeler, mais elle ne pouvait pas les affronter dans l'état où elle était. Sa déception était encore plus grande, car elle était persuadée qu'elle avait vraiment une chance de devenir meneur de l'équipe féminine.

Sa mère vint frapper à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Leah... Embry Call m'a tout expliqué...

_ Excuse-moi, maman, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça... la coupa sèchement Leah.

Sue ouvrit doucement la porte, sachant pertinemment que sa fille ne la verrouillait pas, même si elle était très en colère, et rentra dans la chambre.

_ Rien n'est perdu, ma chérie... Ton ami a eu une excellente idée, en proposant que nous essayions d'obtenir une dérogation pour que tu intègres l'équipe masculine de ton école...

_ Mais...

_ Laisse-moi finir, Leah. tonna Sue. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi...

Leah s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le regard de Sue l'en dissuada.

_ Tu n'as pas hésité à céder ta place à ton frère lorsque tu as su que je ne pouvais régler qu'une seule scolarité à Rainier, alors qu'il te restait un an à faire là-bas. Tu as tout laissé tomber pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir et que ton frère puisse continuer à vivre sa passion. Tu mérites plus que personne cette pré-sélection. Alors s'il faut que je fasse jouer mes relations pour que tu puisses atteindre l'objectif que tu t'es fixé depuis tes 5 ans, je le ferai sans hésiter...

_ Maman... geignit Leah.

_ Non, Leah. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je passerai voir Billy Black demain pour parler de la subvention à l'école et de ton dilemme, et...

_ Black? s'époumona Leah. Comme JACOB Black?

_ Oui, Billy est le chef du Conseil et de la tribu, et Jacob est son fils. acquiesça Sue.

_ Oh, non non non non non non! clama Leah en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

_ C'est également ton parrain, Leah. ajouta sa mère.

_ Hors de question que je te laisse demander un service au père de Jacob Black. cracha la jeune fille. Ce type est un crétin fini!

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Jacob et toi, mais si tu veux aller aux sélections en décembre, il va falloir que tu ravales ta fierté, fillette. martela Sue.

Leah baissa la tête et serra les poings. L'idée de devoir quelque chose au père de Jacob Black la rendait malade, mais elle savait que sa mère avait raison. De plus, ses parents n'auraient jamais demandé à un homme qui n'était pas digne de confiance d'être le parrain de leur enfant.

_ Si ça marche et que je suis sélectionnée, je me débrouillerai pour régler ma dette envers lui. décréta Leah. Je n'ai pas envie que Jacob me traite de profiteuse.

_ Ne t'occupe pas de ce que les autres peuvent penser. répliqua sa mère. Peu importe ce que les gens disent...

_ L'important c'est de savoir ce que tu vaux vraiment... soupira Leah. Je sais...

_ Bien, maintenant, allons la manger cette glace. Le pauvre Embry doit être en train de se demander ce qu'on fait, et c'est impoli de laisser un invité tout seul...

_ Embry est encore là? S'étonna Leah.

_ Oui... Et il n'avait pas l'intention de partir avant de goûter à une glace 0%! gloussa Sue. Il semblerait que tu te sois fait un bon ami, ici...

_ C'est vrai... sourit Leah en sautant de son lit. Et je sais exactement ce que je dois faire pour le remercier...

Sue ne demanda pas plus de précision, sachant que sa fille ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré, et elles descendirent rejoindre Embry au salon.

* * *

Leah fut de meilleure humeur durant la soirée et, lorsque Seth arriva de l'école vers 22 heures, ils fêtèrent sa pré-sélection et celle d'Embry comme si de rien n'était, autour d'une bonne glace au caramel et de galettes de riz déshydratées.

Ce dernier prit congé des Clearwater aux alentours de minuit, et Leah proposa de le raccompagner chez lui. Il avait refusé de prime abord, prétextant que même s'il n'y avait pas de grosse délinquance à la Push, laisser une jeune fille rentrer seule chez elle à cette heure de la nuit n'était pas correct. Mais Leah finit par embrigader Seth pour le ramener, et Embry n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

Sur le chemin du retour, le frère et la sœur se mirent à discuter, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps depuis qu'il n'étaient plus dans la même école.

_ Il est sympa, Embry... commença Seth.

_ Ouais, il l'est... acquiesça Leah.

_ Ça change du côté coincé de Sam... pouffa-t-il. Tu devrais sortir avec lui, tiens!

_ Seth...

_ Non, mais c'est vrai! Vous aimez tous les deux au basket, il est pas mal, pour un mec...

_ J'hallucine! Tu as maté Embry? hurla Leah, sous le choc.

_ NON! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en grimaçant. Mais avoue que ça pourrait être ton type de mec!

_ Je n'ai pas de type de mec, rétorqua-t-elle. Et non seulement ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais en plus je n'ai pas le temps pour ça! Il faut que je me maintienne en forme, si maman arrive à me faire intégrer l'équipe de la Push.

_ Tu es bien trop coincée, frangine...

_ C'est bien à toi de me dire ça! T'as jamais eu de copine de ta vie!

_ Ben en fait... balbutia-t-il en s'empourprant.

_ Oh non... Non! Ne me dis pas que... Qui c'est, cette fille?

_ Maggie O'Hara...

_ La flutiste? Maggie la rouquine?

_ Cette Maggie là...

_ J'ai besoin d'un verre... marmonna-t-elle.

_ Oh allez! C'est pas dramatique!

_ Dès qu'elle ne t'empêche pas de t'entraîner... Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tes notes plongent.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Elle a tout autant besoin d'espace que moi, et elle comprend bien que le football, c'est contraignant... On ne se voit qu'en intercours, et ça nous va comme ça... Fais moi confiance... Ok, j'ai 14 ans, mais je sais ce que je fais...

_ Je sais, frangin... Soupira Leah. Mais tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de surveiller tes intérêts... Si j'entends que pour une raison ou pour une autre, y a un problème avec Maggie la flutiste, tu vas m'entendre...

_ On n'était pas entrain de parler d'Embry, là? sourcilla Seth

_ Il n'y aura rien entre Embry et moi. Fin de la discussion. martela-t-elle.

_ Si tu le dis... railla-t-il. J'espère qu'ils réussiront à te faire intégrer l'équipe...

_ Moi aussi, soupira-t-elle. Même si l'idée de jouer dans la même équipe que Jacob Black me donne envie de vomir... Tu te rends compte que cette enflure m'a fait tout un caca nerveux parce qu'il n'aime pas Sam?

_ Et ça a quoi à voir avec toi? Sourcilla-t-il.

Leah haussa les épaules.

_ J'en sais fichtrement rien... Et j'ai pas non plus envie de le savoir. Ce type est bipolaire...

_ Venant de toi, c'est qu'il doit vraiment l'être! plaisanta Seth. Ou alors... Tu lui plais!

_ Il aurait une drôle de façon de le montrer...

_ Haha ! s'exclama-t-il en sautillant. Il te plaît, à toi!

_ Mais c'est quoi, ton problème? s'emporta Leah.

_ C'est bon! C'est bon! J'arrête! s'empressa-t-il de répliquer. Je me demandais juste pourquoi est-ce qu'un mec que tu connais à peine et que tu pourrais facilement envoyer chier te met dans des états pareils... Mais j'arrête!

Les paroles de Seth interpelèrent Leah, mais elle se garda de le montrer. Elle changea rapidement de sujet, et ils firent le reste du trajet comme si de rien n'était.

Embry vint jouer au basket avec eux les deux jours suivants et Sue les emmena tous les deux à l'école communautaire le lundi matin.

* * *

Jacob, Quil et les autres les regardaient avec suspicion et Leah fut surprise de voir Embry les ignorer complètement. Elle lui demanda ce qui se passait entre ses meilleurs amis et lui, mais il fit en sorte d'éviter le sujet. Elle n'insista pas plus, de peur de le braquer et de perdre la seule personne qui lui parlait en cours – à l'exception de Claire, la pie qui chante.

La matinée se passa étrangement. Embry comme Leah étaient tendus, sachant que Sue et Billy Black avaient un entretien avec le directeur dès le début des cours au sujet de l'entrée de Leah dans l'équipe masculine. Ils mangèrent ensemble le midi, sous le regard irrité de Jacob, qui n'arrivait pas à digérer leur nouvelle complicité, et se séparèrent devant la salle de cuisine, toujours aussi inquiets de ne pas avoir eu d'échos de la réunion.

Lorsqu'Embry entra dans le gymnase, il fut fraîchement accueilli par les membres de son équipe.

_ Tu nous fais quoi, depuis vendredi? grogna Quil, mécontent.

_ Comment ça? sourcilla Embry.

_ On n'a pas de tes nouvelles depuis que t'es parti rejoindre ta grande copine! répondit Quil.

_ Et quand j'ai appelé chez toi pour m'excuser samedi, ta mère nous a dit que tu étais ENCORE chez elle... ajouta Jacob.

_ Sans parler du fait que tu nous aies lâché pour notre match habituel du dimanche... renchérit Collin.

_ Et ce matin, tu ne nous as même pas calculé! conclut Brady.

Embry allait répondre, lorsqu'une annonce se fit entendre dans le haut parleur.

_Leah Clearwater est attendue de toute urgence au Bureau du Coach Spencer..._

Embry sourit de toutes ses dents et fit un clin d'œil à Leah lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil du gymnase. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et son clin d'œil avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de l'entraîneur.

_ Pourquoi elle va voir le coach? demanda Jacob, incrédule.

_ Mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne fasses pas trop travailler ton cerveau, mon vieux... railla Embry. A mon avis, tu vas avoir les réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses dans pas longtemps, et tu risques de tomber de très haut!

Jacob fronça les sourcils, choqué par l'accès de confiance et la nouvelle répartie d'Embry et intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser la colère et les doutes qui l'habitaient et commença à diriger l'entraînement de l'équipe, qui s'arrêta au coup de sifflet du Coach Spencer. Les joueurs se regroupèrent autour de lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Bon, les gars, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire... Il va y avoir du changement dans cette équipe...

_ Du changement? Sourcilla Jacob, alors que le sourire d'Embry s'élargissait.

_ Vous allez avoir un nouveau coéquipier.

_ QUOI? S'exclamèrent tous les joueurs à l'exception d'Embry, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à leur réaction, recevant de ce fait un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami.

_ Ça ne changera pas vraiment la dynamique de l'équipe, puisque c'est une petite faveur que l'on m'a demandé, mais je vous demanderai d'être sympa et corrects avec elle...

_ ELLE? Répétèrent les garçons, sous le choc.

_ CLEARWATER! Amène-toi!

Jacob se figea en apercevant Leah sortir du vestiaire, vêtue de son ancienne tenue aux couleurs de Rainier High, et courir vers Embry pour lui en claquer cinq.

_ Clearwater est inscrite dans cette équipe, et elle a besoin de s'entraîner, mais elle ne jouera pas dans les matchs officiels. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil digne de ce nom... reprit l'entraîneur.

Leah afficha un sourire hautain en voyant la tête de tous ses nouveaux coéquipiers braqués sur elle, et spécialement celui de Jacob Black. L'entraineur soupira en secouant la tête, dépité, et poursuivit en s'adressant à elle.

_ On te commandera ta tenue d'ici demain et tu l'auras sûrement la semaine prochaine... Je suppose que tu voudras garder le numéro que tu avais dans ton ancien équipe...

Jacob tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus ahuri.

_ Si c'est possible, j'aimerais bien... répondit Leah, mal à l'aise.

_ Pas de problème... Bienvenue à la Push's Pack, numéro 16! sourit le coach Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements concernant cette histoire. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'un all human sur Jacob et Leah puisse intéresser du monde... _

_J'avoue que j'ai un petit blocage concernant la suite de l'histoire, et j'aimerais bien connaitre votre opinion sur l'orientation que je devrais lui donner. Alors si vous avez une idée de ce que vous aimerez voir dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Vos suggestions sont les bienvenues !_

_J'espère en attendant que ce chapitre vous plaira, de même que la réaction du Pack quant à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Leah dans l'équipe !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!_

* * *

Jacob Black ne s'était pas senti aussi stupide depuis bien longtemps. En regardant Leah s'entraîner aux lancers francs avec Embry, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt à cette possibilité. Il avait pensé à toutes les théories possibles, et celle la plus logique lui était pourtant passé sous le nez. La manière dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué le basket – même si cela n'avait duré qu'une minute – et le corps athlétique de la jeune femme auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais son obsession maladive pour Sam Uley avait eu raison de son jugement. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait jamais imaginé une fille faire partie d'une équipe de basket. Non pas qu'il soit misogyne, loin de là, mais il était tellement focalisé sur ses objectifs qu'il avait du mal à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Le coach leur avait donné l'ordre de se remettre à l'entraînement et d'inclure Leah dans leur groupe, mais Jacob était encore figé sur place, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

_ Ferme la bouche, Black. Tonna la voix de cette dernière. Faudrait pas qu'on se blesse à cause de la flaque de bave que tu laisses sur le parquet !

Jacob sortit instantanément de ses pensées et dévisagea Leah avec incrédulité. La jeune fille se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ C'est toi qui mènes l'entraînement, débile. Tout le monde t'attend, là... Grogna-t-elle.

_ Tu ... Tu joues vraiment ? Balbutia le capitaine.

_ Non, je suis venue vous faire des coussins pendant que vous vous entraînez. Bien sûr que je joue, crétin! Maintenant,bouge tes fesses qu'on puisse commencer l'entraînement ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

L'attitude de Leah eut le don de l'agacer, bien qu'il comprenait qu'elle le traite de cette manière au vu de leurs dernières discussions.

_ Écoute, princesse. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, JE suis le capitaine de cette équipe. Si tu veux en faire partie, il va falloir que tu changes d'attitude, c'est clair ? Grogna Jacob.

_ Écoute, crétin. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je fais déjà partie de cette équipe. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré me crever les yeux plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ta sale tronche pendant les entraînements, mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors je fais avec. Ne fais pas les choses traîner en longueur et donne les directives pour l'entraînement avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, capitaine. répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Les membres de l'équipe hoquetèrent devant la tension palpable entre les deux protagonistes tandis que Jacob faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à Leah à quel point ses paroles l'avaient blessé.

_ Une équipe, c'est autre chose qu'avoir un maillot et un numéro. reprit-il. T'en auras peut-être un, mais tant que tu ne prouveras pas que tu mérites d'en faire partie, tant que tu n'auras pas l'esprit de la Meute, tu ne seras pas l'une des nôtres.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'être l'une des vôtres... Quand on voit comment vous êtes en dehors du terrain, sincèrement, ça ne donne pas envie d'en être. rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Je veux juste un ballon et un panier. Rien à carrer de votre esprit d'équipe. Je ne suis pas là pour faire partie d'une secte de bras cassés qui passerait son temps à te vénérer, Black.

Jacob tressaillit devant la dureté des propos de la jeune fille. Les autres garçons grognèrent, à l'exception d'Embry qui vint se placer auprès de la jeune femme pour la soutenir.

_ Non mais pour qui elle se prend, celle là ? S'emporta Collin.

_ Faudrait que tu baisses d'un ton avec nous, Miss Rainier High. Cracha Brady. Tu pourrais regretter de te mettre toute l'équipe à dos.

_ J'en tremble de peur! Ironisa Leah. Honnêtement, j'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec vous. Mon nom est dans la liste des membres de l'équipe, que vous le vouliez ou non. Maintenant, soit on s'entraîne tous ensemble, et je vous préviens qu'il faudra vous accrocher avec moi parce que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, soit vous restez à discutaillez avec moi et je m'entraînerai avec Embry en rentrant chez moi. Dans les deux cas, je gagne et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai regretter.

_ Cette fille est arrivée depuis à peine dix minutes et elle nous pourrit déjà l'ambiance... grommela Quil.

_ Faudra t'y faire, Ateara. martela-t-elle. Je ne suis pas prête de changer, et surtout pas pour des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine.

_ On est tous amis, ici, Clearwater... Tu devrais mettre de l'eau dans ton vin et redescendre sur Terre. Si tu es là, c'est que tu as envie de jouer et pour ça, tu as besoin de nous. Et on n'aime pas vraiment les gens qui se croient supérieurs aux autres... rétorqua Jacob.

_ Ah ouais? C'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que c'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne t'aime pas. railla-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai jamais...

_ Comment tu m'as appelé, déjà ? La groupie de Rainier High ? Celle qui croit connaître le basket parce qu'elle sort avec l'Alpha de l'équipe adverse ? Ne viens pas me donner de leçons de morale alors que tu es incapable de suivre tes propres conseils.

_ Ok, j'ai merdé. Concéda Jacob. J'ai dit des choses stupides sous le coup de... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça. Mais c'est pas une raison pour prendre toute l'équipe de haut!

_ C'est là que tu te goures, Black. Je ne vous prends pas de haut parce que tu m'as mal jugé. Je suis comme je suis parce que j'ai appris à juger les gens sur leurs actions et à n'accorder mon respect aux personnes qui le méritent réellement. Et pour l'instant, aucun de vous n'est sur ma liste des gens respectables, à l'exception d'Embry.

Jacob observa ce dernier, qui semblait amusé de toute cette histoire et fronça les sourcils, pressentant qu'ils étaient bien loin de tout savoir au sujet de Leah.

_ Et comment a-t-il réussi cet exploit ? S'enquit Collin, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là.

_ Il a pris un ballon de basket et m'a montré ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Répondit-elle simplement en esquissant un sourire. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

Jacob frémit en voyant le feu qui crépitait dans le regard de Leah s'adoucir à cet instant. Il ignorait si c'était dû à la mention d'Embry ou à celle du basket, mais il fut de nouveau agacé d'être dans l'incertitude en ce qui concernait la jeune fille. Il ramassa un ballon et arbora un sourire en coin.

_ S'il ne faut que ça à Miss Clearwater pour nous respecter, montrons-lui ce dont on est capables, les gars !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, pour le plus grand soulagement de Leah, qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette discussion. Elle les observa un à un et son sourire, jusque-là timide, se fit plus chaleureux. Elle les rejoignit et fit quelques paniers elle aussi, les éblouissant par la facilité avec laquelle elle dribblait et se déplaçait, comme si le ballon était une extension de son bras.

L'entraînement se déroula naturellement par la suite, et après une demi-heure, elle s'arrêta pour les applaudir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Quil, perplexe.

_ Je dois admettre que vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça... Moins bons que mon ancienne équipe, c'est certain, mais vous n'êtes pas mauvais...

Embry éclata de rire et les autres se demandèrent soudain si l'aveu de Leah était un réel compliment ou une boutade.

_ Ecoutez, les mecs. Prenez-le comme vous voulez, personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire que vous ne m'aimiez pas, mais vous venez de remonter dans mon estime. Vous êtes encore loin du compte, parce que vous vous reposez sur vos acquis, mais c'est un bon début, et j'apprécierais assez de jouer avec vous. déclara Leah.

_ Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus... concéda Quil.

_ Et encore, tu n'as rien vu! En un contre un, elle me bat à plate couture! s'esclaffa Embry.

_ Ça c'est parce que tu perds vite ta concentration! Répliqua-t-elle en donnant un coup d'épaule amical à ce dernier.

_ Donne moi deux semaines, et je te rendrai la monnaie de ta pièce.

_ Rêve en couleur, mon pote... pouffa-t-elle. Bon, on reprend l'entraînement ?

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Jacob, acquiesça. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Leah et s'apprêtait à la complimenter, mais celle-ci prit la parole avant même qu'il n'ait dit un mot.

_ Ce que j'ai dit n'est valable que pour eux, Black. Il te faudra bien plus qu'une démonstration et une série de lancers francs pour obtenir mon respect. Claqua-t-elle avant de rejoindre les autres.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle le trouve aussi repoussant, même s'il devait avouer qu'il l'avait mérité. Étrangement, ce petit électrochoc le fit se remettre en question.

_Et si elle avait raison ? Si mon problème était vraiment que je me sentais supérieur aux autres et que j'aimais me sentir important ? _

* * *

Il ne s'entraîna pas beaucoup ce jour-là, bien trop occupé à analyser les paroles de Leah et à l'observer interagir avec Embry. Il trouvait son meilleur ami changé, plus sûr de lui et étrangement plus souriant que d'ordinaire. Il ignorait ce qui se passait entre eux pour qu'Embry puisse se transformer de cette manière, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'envier, non seulement parce que Leah le respectait, lui, mais aussi parce qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, elle avait réussi ce qu'il avait toujours espéré faire, remettre un peu de couleur dans la vie d'Embry Call.

Lorsque l'entraineur donna le signal de la fin de la session, tout le monde à l'exception de Leah, Embry et Jacob se rua vers les vestiaires. Ce dernier y vit une occasion de leur parler en privé et s'approcha des deux autres qui continuaient à faire des shoots à trois points. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et Embry se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

_ Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai... Je voulais... M'excuser auprès de vous deux comme il faut pour mon comportement et... tout ça... Et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait... Enfin... Sortir avec l'équipe ce week-end... Histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'accueillir comme il se doit notre nouveau membre... balbutia Jacob, de plus en plus embarrassé.

Leah, qui n'avait pas arrêté ses lancers pendant le monologue du jeune homme, fut si surprise par ses excuse qu'elle manqua son premier panier de la journée.

_Où est l'arnaque ? S'enquit-elle, suspicieuse.

_ Y'en a aucune. Répondit Jacob, légèrement vexé par le manque de confiance de la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Embry qui confirma les dire de son ami par un hochement de tête.

_ Ok. Soupira-t-elle. Excuses acceptées.

_ Super! S'écria Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors on va faire un tour à Port Angeles vendredi soir pour jouer au bowling ? Ça vous tente ?

_ Non. Tonna fermement Leah.

Le sourire de Jacob se fana tandis que la confusion s'installait dans son esprit.

_ Mais, je croyais que...

_ J'ai dit que j'acceptais tes excuses, pas que je voulais bien sortir avec toi. l'interrompit-elle brusquement. J'ai autre chose à faire que de trainer avec vous après les cours.

_ Comme quoi ? Y'a rien à faire dans le coin, surtout un vendredi soir.

_ C'est pas la peine d'insister, Black, je ne viendrai pas.

_ Ok, on remettra ça à un autre jour... murmura Jacob, déçu.

_ Il n'y aura pas non plus d'autre occasions. Je n'aime pas sortir. C'est une perte de temps. Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ D'accord... Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner chez vous. J'ai ma voiture.

_ Non merci, je préfère courir.

Jacob allait lui demander pour quelle raison elle agissait de cette manière, mais un avertissement d'Embry l'en dissuada.

_ Ça te dérange si je rentre avec Jake? Hésita ce dernier.

Leah haussa nonchalamment les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur ses paniers.

_ 19 heures, chez toi ? Insista Embry.

_ Sois à l'heure, Call... répondit-elle simplement.

_ Et toi, ne te tue pas à la tâche !

_ Quelques paniers de plus ne m'empêcheront pas de te botter les fesses! Pouffa-t-elle sans détacher son regard du panier.

_ Que tu crois ! Renifla Embry en ramassant ses affaires. A tout à l'heure!

_ C'est ça, à toute... A demain, Black... rajouta-t-elle plus sèchement.

_ Euh... Oui... A demain... balbutia l'intéressé avant de se faire trainer de force par son ami à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans la voiture, Jacob sembla retrouver ses esprits et décida d'élucider une partie du mystère qui planait autour de Leah en interrogeant Embry.

_ Alors, toi et Leah, vous...

_ Ça te rend malade de ne pas savoir, hein? Se moqua son ami.

_ Et toi, ça t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique... grommela Jacob.

_ T'es vraiment tordant, Jake... Si elle te plaît tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas clairement, au lieu d'essayer de l'impressionner? Parce que je te le dis franchement, tu ne fais pas une très bonne impression, là !

_ Leah Clearwater ne me plaît pas...

_ C'est ça... Tu ne nous aurais pas fait tout ce scandale si elle ne t'intriguait pas. Le fait qu'elle résiste à ton charme légendaire t'attire encore plus... Pas la peine de mentir, vieux, je te connais par cœur.

Jacob soupira lourdement et secoua la tête, refusant d'envisager que son ami ait raison.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... bougonna-t-il.

_ On n'est pas ensemble, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. On est juste amis et on s'entraide.

_ Vous vous entraidez ? Répéta Jacob, de plus en plus curieux. A quel niveau ?

_ J'ai promis de ne rien dire...

Jacob se gara devant la maison de son ami, légèrement contrarié par la réponse de celui-ci.

_ Tu savais que Leah habitait à deux maisons de chez toi ? Demanda soudain Embry.

_ Non. Et tu me dis ça parce que...

_ Parce que tu pourrais avoir envie de te promener, vers 19h15... répondit-il, la voix emplie de sous-entendus.

Jacob esquissa un sourire en comprenant où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

_ J'y penserais. Merci, Em'...

_ Pas de quoi, mon pote. Peut-être à plus tard!

Jacob acquiesça et reprit le chemin de sa maison, une fois Embry sorti de la voiture.

Il prit une longue douche chaude, relaxante et nécessaire, puisqu'il avait sauté la case « vestiaires » afin de présenter ses excuses à Leah. Il repensa longuement à la journée qui venait de s'écouler et surtout à la jeune fille qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir été époustouflé en la voyant évoluer sur le terrain de basket. Elle avait visiblement du potentiel et le fait qu'elle ait été accepté dans l'équipe, alors qu'elle était censée faire des muffins et des coussins comme toutes les autres filles du lycée ne faisait qu'entériner ce qu'il pensait déjà.

Leah Clearwater était une fille hors du commun, et Jacob était bien décidé à savoir jusqu'à quel point elle l'était.

Son aplomb et sa faculté à tenir tête à toute l'équipe pour assurer sa place en son sein laissaient deviner de grandes qualités de meneuse. Sa capacité à voir les forces et les faiblesses des joueurs en un passage le confirmait. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir sur elle mais fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son père.

_ Jacob? Tu n'es pas mort dans la douche, rassure-moi!

_ Non, P'pa! Hurla le jeune homme en fermant l'eau de la douche. J'arrive!

Il rejoignit son père au salon après s'être habillé en quatrième vitesse.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

_ Non, fils, c'est bon... Je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé à l'entraînement, avec la fille Clearwater.

Jacob hoqueta, surpris que son père soit au courant de l'entrée dans l'équipe de Leah.

_ Comment tu...

_ J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, fiston ! S'esclaffa Billy. Alors ?

_ Ben... Tout le monde a été étonné de la voir arriver au gymnase...

_ J'imagine... Mais je suis certain que sa présence dans l'équipe vous apportera beaucoup. C'est un bon élément, tu sais... Elle me fait beaucoup penser à toi.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait en commun avec Leah hormis le basket. Il avait pensé, lors de leur rencontre, qu'ils allaient pouvoir facilement s'entendre, mais il en doutait fortement, à présent.

_ Sois gentil avec elle, surtout. La pauvre petite n'a pas eu la vie facile, ces derniers temps, et elle a vraiment besoin de s'intégrer dans cette équipe. lui dit sérieusement son père.

Jacob hocha la tête, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu en demander plus à son père, mais ce dernier avait déjà allumé la télé pour regarder du baseball, et Jacob savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Billy Black pendant un match des Mariners.

Le capitaine de la Push's Pack attendit patiemment l'heure à laquelle Embry lui avait conseillé de sortir avant d'annoncer à son père qu'il allait faire un tour. Tout en s'approchant de la demeure des Clearwater, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'idée d'espionner Leah.

Qu'allait-elle penser de lui si elle le prenait sur le fait ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il dire pour se justifier ?

Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé. Les voix de Leah et d'Embry résonnaient à l'arrière de la maison avec le bruit bien reconnaissable d'un ballon de basket.

_ Ne regarde pas le ballon, Embry. Concentre-toi uniquement sur le panier.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence et Jacob s'avança vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix.

_ Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à mettre un panier si je ne regarde pas le ballon ? Grommela Embry.

_ Tu penses que tu auras le temps de regarder le ballon lorsqu'il te restera dix secondes à jouer dans le dernier quart-temps et que tous tes coéquipiers seront marqués de manière intensive ? Tu penses que Momoa prendra le temps de regarder le ballon lorsqu'il défendra sa place en sélection face à toi ? Contra-t-elle sans arrêter une seconde de dribbler.

_ Momoa est un arrière, je suis ailier. Ton exemple ne marche pas.

_ Rentre toi ça dans le crâne une fois pour toutes, Call : en sélection, chaque place est précieuse. Momoa est polyvalent, lui. S'il a l'occasion de te piquer ta place, il n'hésitera pas. Des ailiers, il y en a à la pelle. Tu la veux, ta place ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Alors tu dois te perfectionner à tous les niveaux, te rendre indispensable. Tu dois être précis et efficace dans les moments décisifs, et je suis là pour que tu sois le meilleur ailier-arrière qui existe aux États-Unis!

Jacob se figea en entendant Leah parler ainsi à son meilleur ami.

_Elle l'entraîne pour les sélections ? Pourquoi lui ? Et qu'est-ce qui la rend si spéciale pour qu'Embry lui demande de l'aide à elle et pas à moi ?_

Il retint son souffle en la voyant tendre le ballon à Embry avant de se placer derrière lui.

_ Je sais que tu peux y arriver... reprit-elle doucement en lui pressant les épaules. Regarde le panier et ne regarde que lui. Essaye d'atteindre le panier avec ta main. Ne pense pas à l'échec, ni au ballon que tu tiens.

Jacob fut stupéfait de la manière qu'avait Leah d'expliquer comment réaliser un panier à trois points. La poésie et l'aura qui émanait d'elle dès qu'elle parlait basket la rendaient beaucoup plus attirante.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Black ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang !_ Se morigéna-t-il.

Embry tenta un tir à trois points et le manqua de peu.

_ C'est pas grave. Le rassura Leah en allant chercher le ballon. Avec un peu plus d'entraînement, tu... Elle se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Black ?

_ Je... passais dans le coin et j'ai entendu le bruit d'un ballon de basket... mentit-il.

Leah fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Embry éclatait de rire.

_ Vous, les mecs, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que c'est qu'une propriété privée... maugréa Leah.

_ Désolé... grimaça Jacob. Alors, tu entraînes Embry pour les sélections ?

_ Ouais... Enfin... Oui. Soupira-t-elle.

_ C'est un excellent prof ! Renchérit Embry.

_ C'est vrai ? Sourit Jacob en s'approchant de Leah avant de lui prendre le ballon des mains. J'aimerais bien m'améliorer, moi aussi. Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre deux trois trucs ?


End file.
